Tomatobastard and LovelyLovi
by Kajiwara
Summary: Antonio ignores Lovino the whole day. With unexpected results. Human Names used. OOC-ness. Spamano, Hints of GerIta and PruCan now with their very own chapter . BTT/BFT included
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first published story written in english... **

**Also this may be a little crack-ish in some parts and the characters are most likely completly OOC. And only the human names are used. No switching between countries and Names!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Hetalia!**

**Warnings: OOC, Human names, ...

* * *

**

**_Antonio POV_**

Lovino sat in the living room scowling for some unknown reason as I watched him from the kitchen.

Did he feel neglected from his brother again or did the formentioned talk too much about Gil´s little brother?

He was clutching a pillow from the couch, most likely unaware of how cute he looked like that. I would have jumped him if it wasn´t for the dinner cooking on the stove and today's resolve.  
Since Lovi wasn´t happy the whole day though I, for once, complied his every command. Not calling him Lovi, not hugging him, nothing. It was worse than normal days. What could have made him so unhappy?  
To make him happy –hopefully- I cooked Pasta with my best sun-grown tomatoes.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of boiling water. I rushed back to the stove, putting the pasta into the pot filled with water and checking the sauce in the other, smaller pot standing on the stove.

"Oy! Spaniard!" I heard Lovi´s cute voice from the doorway. The –cute- little devil ignored me the whole day and now he came to me. Probably just for some ranting but even so he came to me.  
"Yeah, what is it Lovi?" I said looking over my shoulder while stirring the sauce.

Shit! Out of habit I forgot the last syllable of his name. There goes my resolve to make little Lovi happy! (Not that he was THAT little anymore)

"Stop calling me that! When is Dinner?"

Did I hear wrong? Most likely! Lovi sounded happier than before.

"It will be ready in a few minutes. Hold on until then."I answered smiling at him still over my shoulder.  
I wasn´t prepared for what happened next.  
While I was looking Lovi was still in the doorway but the moment I returned my attention to the pots on the stove I felt Lovi´s arms around my waist from behind and his head on my shoulder.

"Hey" I said smiling. I just could not suppress it. "Not hold onto me! How am I supposed to finish dinner?" – "Your words. Live with it." He answered burying his face deeper into my shirt. So I heard it as a mumble but also very clearly.

He was back to his old self with a little affectionate addition. Hopefully it would last and he wouldn´t go back to brooding the next moment. I hate to see him unhappy. Even if he acts unhappy all the time he never looks it one bit. Except when Feli visits _with _Ludwig or is only talking about him in their "brothers-time".  
Which both did not happen very often because Ludwig was busy most of the time and even Feli, as stupid as he may seem, learned fast not to talk too much about Ludwig if he wanted his brother to be happy. Ok maybe he just learned because of some VERY clear "hints" from Ludwig.

I resumed with my task. When I had finished I turned off the stove and laid my hands on Lovi´s "Hey. I´m finished and the rest would be nearly impossible for me like this. Can you move to the table? I´ll be right there!"

Lovi´s grip tightened for a millisecond and then he let go slowly while mumbling something along the lines of: Spaniard! Not able to do anything!  
And he moved to the table, sitting in his usual spot.  
I rushed to get the pasta out of the water and getting two plates ready with pasta and tomato sauce.

In record time – probably really world record – I had everything ready and on the table, hearing a grumbling Lovi behind me. I did not want another hugging attack – though that wouldn´t be half bad – or more likely some hitting. My head was just thinking one thing: 'Why did he hug me?' The question did repeat itself over and over again. It was hard to concentrate on my tasks. But I am not always the idiot I act like.  
I was very happy but equally confused. It was the first time Lovi showed emotions besides anger openly and acted affectionate.

I seated myself in the chair across from him. He started eating right when I sat on the table without looking up. Digging in really fast. I started eating too. Not matching Lovi´s speed.  
I had finished half of my plate when Lovi demanded seconds. I got up and went to get it for him. He dug in again. When he finished this time he did nothing. Not demanding more and not jumping up to read or watch TV, instead he stayed on the table silently watching me through his bangs.

When he was little he was clingy like that when he was down with a cold or other illness the next day. I hoped it wasn´t because of that and got up to clean the dishes.

I still felt his eyes trained on me. It heated up my cheeks to feel a gaze on my back for such a long time.

"Hey Lovi~ you want some ice cream?" I said it without turning around "NO!" – "Anything else?" First there was some mumbling that I could not understand with the water splashing in the sink, then his voice got louder  
"No! You Spaniard you just want to get rid of me. Just so you can hook up with the perverted rapist frog and Potatobastard No. 2" anger was clear in his voice

"Noooo~ Lovi~ I thought you wanted something when you stayed at the table. And even if I wanted to meet them I couldn´t. They´re both busy."

"There you confessed! You like them more than me" The last part was murmured but I could hear it, because I had turned the water of and around after his angry outburst. I also saw the cute blush adorning his lovely tomato cheeks.

"I would never like anyone more than I like you!" I burst out before I could stop it.  
I blushed. Lovi looked up. Right into my eyes. I stared back. It had been such a long time since he let me look into his eyes without them being hard with anger.

Lovino jumped from his chair. I thought he would run of somewhere and brood again, but he dashed straight ahead. I braced myself for some Lovi-like impact, but was tackled back into the kitchen counter by an un-Lovi-like hug. I groaned because of the impact but put my arms around his back hoping he would not protest.  
He didn´t resist, if anything he gripped tighter, burring his head into my shoulder, trying to hide his blush, but I saw it.

I started to stroke his back with one of my hands resting there. He squirmed a little but shifted closer.

We stood in silence for some minutes. I began to get tired I worked in the garden the whole day and worried constantly about Lovino. Also my back started to hurt from being pressed into the counter for a long time with the weight of two persons.

I stopped stroking Lovino´s back. He pulled back and looked at me with a content but annoyed expression. I smiled lightly at him "I am tired. Let´s move to the living room."  
He still looked in my eyes. Not moving. I felt tempted to just kiss him but I did not dare to kiss him on his mouth.  
I leant down and kissed his cheek, moving my hands from his back at the same time. I lifted him up.

The moment Lovino´s feet left the ground he snapped out of his Lovely-Lovi-Stupor  
Tomatobastard! Set me down! Pervert! What are you doing?"

I didn´t answer. Just gripped him tighter. Since he was moving so much, I was afraid he would fall. Then I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Lovi seated in my lap. As soon as I was seated I let my arms fall to my sides. With no arms restricting him he scrambled from my lap, but stayed relatively close instead of jumping from the couch and running.  
Leaving a gap of about one foot. He sure was clingy today. Lovi-style.

We sat in silence. At some point I turned on the TV, zapping until I found some utterly useless show.  
I leant back, seeing Lovi clutching his pillow and watching the show in the corner of my eyes.

I fell asleep some minutes into the show. Just slightly. Dreaming about a Lovely-Lovi.  
I felt the couch move. Then it dipped near my leg and I started to feel Lovi´s warmth but he wasn´t touching me. Lovi stilled again.

I was wide awake again, but kept my eyes closed, so he wouldn´t realize I was awake. I was very curious what he would do after I 'fell asleep'.

I heard another show coming on after a commercial break and I felt Lovi shifting beside me. I still did not move. Some minutes later Lovi relaxed beside me and his head fell onto my shoulder. Then he grabbed my arm and snuggled close to me. He must have dropped his pillow somewhere along the way.

His breathing slowed while he clung to my arm and I dared to look what he was doing.  
I slowly opened one eye and looked down.

Lovi had his eyes closed and with his slow breathing I assumed he fell asleep. To test it I moved some. He just mumbled incoherently and clung tighter to my arm.  
It was cuter than any other of Lovi´s actions I had seen until now. Him being affectionate like that.

I was now very tired and the show about some animals on TV did not help my sleepiness at all. I shifted until I had Lovi on my lap without waking him and laid down on the couch so he laid on top of me.  
He still clutched my arm tightly so it was a little uncomfortable, but Lovi´s warmth on top of me was so nice~  
I fell asleep quickly with the TV drowning on about rabbit families or something similar and Lovi´s slow, steady breathing.

I woke up some hours later because I heard an exploding sound. Lovino still laid on top of me but he let go of my arm in favor of gripping my shirt and my now free arm had somehow wound itself around his waist and was now resting on his back.

In TV was some late night action movie. I stretched my arm to reach the remote and could grab it successfully after some shifting. I switched of the TV and Lovi stirred a little bit.  
I rubbed his back to sooth him back to sleep, because I wanted to savor our contact. Lovi´s affections.

I did not succeed in keeping him asleep. He struggled on the small line between awake and asleep for some time. To awake to sleep and to asleep to wake up. My hand still stroking his back. He groaned, whimpered and gripped and un-gripped his hands. Then he finally opened his eyes.

His body clearly was awake but it seemed his mind wasn´t.  
At first he moved on top of me cuddling, seemingly trying to get as much body contact as possible.

"Mmmh… Warm…"

Then it dawned on him, his again half closed eyes opened wide. He pushed himself up blushing hard.

"Good morning Lovi~"

"W-w-what are you doing under me, pervert?"

Smiling I answered "You fell asleep on my shoulder~"

"Right. Your SHOULDER! Not all over you! Pervert!" He half shouted hitting my chest

"Lovi~ Lovi~ calm down"

"Why? I am living with a pervert who ignores me to plan to molest me after I fall asleep!" He shouted hitting me harder than before. It started to hurt. I grabbed his hands and sat up. Lovino slid down to my lap as he was sitting on my stomach before.

"I did not ignore you! I merely respected your wishes and fulfilled your every demand!" I was a little angry.

"Who said you should do so, bastard?"

I did not know to react.  
It seemed Lovi liked the way I acted normally but he always made it seem like he hated it.

In my head there was just one solution. Only one not confusing me further. Only one not ending in disaster and my total defeat. Discussion was out of the question Lovi did misunderstand things I told him easily and I would lose anyway.  
The one solution was hugging him. So I did. Lightly so Lovi could escape if he wanted.

Lovi struggled but never made a real attempt to escape. When I hugged him tightly there was no way to know if he really wanted to escape or if he just struggled, but with the possibility to escape it was clear he did not want to escape.

"Stop! Let go! *yawn*" His struggles became weaker " 'm tired. Let go! I want to sleep!"

"Lovi~ Let´s sleep together~" I cooed nuzzling his neck.

"Chigiiii! Pervert! Don´t get carried away just because you got to touch me. NO!"

I sighed and let go before he could painfully headbutt me. Even so he did it. Lovi´s face was almost redder than a tomato and he jumped from my lap. Instantly I missed his warmth as he stormed up the stairs to his bedroom.

I sighed. I was unhappy to lose the body contact with my little Lovi, but I was uber-happy because of the things I got from him. Well, except the headbutt. I got up from the couch feeling tired again. I slowly went to my bedroom and just got into bed and fell asleep again, instantly.

The day of fulfilling Lovino´s - not – wishes hat tired me to no end and the sleep I got in the living room didn´t do much. The tiredness hit me like a brick on the head when I didn´t have to worry about Lovi any longer – for today.

* * *

**END - for today**

**Some things you might wonder about:**

**1. Why is there no Italian/Spanish:_ I write this in classes -where I don´t have a dictionary- and also I don´t feel confident to do anything right in languages I don´t speak. _**

**2. Why is Lovi´s name just Lovino never Romano: _My view on his name is: Romano is the part of Italy he represents. If I would call him Romano I would have to call Feliciano Veneziano. That nobody does, but many use Romano as South Italy´s Human name._**

**If there are more questions about my story coming up I will answer them in the second chapter... It´s coming... Slowly. **

**Please Review, etc. if you like it. also review if you didn´t like it! But tell my why^^ **

**_I appreciate corrections of my vocabs and grammar. IF you point out what´s wrong and tell me how to do better. Don´t just say: hehe, the sentence with - is total crap hehe  
_****_That´s not helping. So please help me improve my language skills.  
_****_In summer I have to pick classes somewhat like AP´s and I want to take English, so I want to improve as much as I can. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Classes where hell, no time to write properly. And than I forgot to type this chapter for about a week...**

**Hopefully Chapter 3 will be faster... after I finally got over my writers block about how to start it.**

**Now let´s not delay this any longer: HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!**

**Warnings: They´re still probably very much OOC, oh and confused!Lovi POV, so don´t expect the things to make sense...**

* * *

Lovi POV

I woke up to the Birds singeing in the tree in front of my window and the almost midday sunlight shining through my window. I groaned because I forgot to draw the shades before going to sleep.

But then I remembered yesterday.  
I blushed instantly. My whole bode grew hot.  
How should I act today?  
I will most likely blush every time I see Antonio.  
It´s all that bastards fault for ignoring me all day.  
Tomatobastard.

My stomach growled reminding me I could not hide the whole day.  
Hopefully Tomatobastard is still sleeping, dreaming creepy and perverted dreams so I can go downstairs to grab a load of tomatoes and go back.  
Hiding.

Misconception.  
As soon as I opened the door the heavenly smell of Antonio´s breakfast cooking (or was it lunch already?) invaded my nose.  
My stomach growled again.  
What should I do?  
Go downstairs and meet Tomatobastard? **Awkward!****  
**Go back and hide?  
Knowing him hiding was not a good idea. He would come up and force me to eat. Better plan the encounter myself then be surprised by it.

I slowly went down the stairs and to the kitchen. The kitchen smelled of Tomatoes. It was mouthwatering.

I blushed as soon as I saw Antonio, his back. I knew it.

I mumbled: "Good morning" and sat down at the table, hoping Tomatobastard won´t hear me.

But he did: "Morning Lovi~" he said turning around. His smile wasn´t as creepy as usually. "You want breakfast?"

With my growling stomach I could not stop my instant answer: "YES!"  
Instantly I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

I heard the noise of pots being emptied and the clinking of dishes.  
Then footsteps.

I sat up straight again when a plate with delicious looking tomato-sandwiches was placed in front of me, but never looking at Antonio, who sat opposite of me and ate his sandwich.  
I felt his eyes on me.

"Aren´t you starting to eat?"  
"I can eat when I want" I glared at the bastard, grabbing my sandwich and taking a big bite.  
It was as heavenly as it smelled, as always.  
I munched my sandwich.  
Saucy tomatoes, melty cheese and crunchy bread.  
Heaven.

It made me forget about my embarrassment, my memories of yesterday. But they came rushing back when I looked up.  
Looking in Antonio's eyes.

I blushed, remembering the touches. Wanting them again. Wishing for Antonio's care. Not being able to do anything without embarrassing myself completely.

I couldn´t break the eye contact.

"Give me another one" I demanded.

"Sure~" He got up and took my plate and his.

It gave me the chance to break our eye contact.

Why am I feeling so much warmer every time I look at the Tomatobastard since yesterday?  
I still feel the same for him as before.  
Just because of some touches?  
It couldn´t be, could it?

My sandwich was back. I ate it, successfully stopping my disturbing thoughts again.  
When I finished this time I didn´t look up, got up and stormed outside to the tomato garden, it always calmed me.

Not realizing I was still in my Pyjamas, namely: Boxers and an oversized Shirt I stole from Antonio long ago.  
When it still was longer than I was tall. Now it was just enough to cover half of my thighs.  
The shirt is covered in tomato prints and a Spanish flag.

So now I was outside.  
Standing between the tomato plants standing neatly in rows.  
Some of the plants had nice, ripe tomatoes, shining like little suns. Others were just after blooming, still small, hard and green.

The air was warm, but not summery humid. Just nice and warm.

I wandered deeper into the tomato forest, away from the rows you could see from the house. To a little clearing, there I sat down.

I listened to the sounds of nature.  
The birds and trees.  
It calmed me as always, but it could not calm me completely.

I sat there for a long time. At some point I laid down on the ground watching the clouds.  
My clothes soaking from the damp ground.  
My skin nice and warm from the sun.  
My thoughts wandering. Going everywhere and every time coming back to Antonio.  
Antonio. In the clouds. In shadows.  
It annoyed me to no end. Seeing the person you want to forget, for a short time, everywhere.

I stood up. "Chigi!"  
My whole back was soaked and muddy.  
Now that I realized my muddy state I didn´t want to stay in my clothes any longer, so I went back to the house. Cursing some about how I now had to wash my Pyjamas.

When I reached the house, I tiptoed inside hoping Antonio wouldn´t see me.  
Why? I didn´t know!

Hopes scattered. "Lovi! What happened? Are you hurt?"  
"I tripped in your fields!" was all I said before I rushed upstairs to get out of my clothes and shower.  
"Loviiii~" I heard from downstairs as I slammed the bathroom door closed.  
For safety measures I locked the door.

Then I turned on the water, shed my clothes with minimal damage (more dirt on me) and stepped into the shower.

At first I just stood under the water, letting most of the dirt flow down the drain. Then I washed my body and hair.  
When I finished I turned the water off, left the shower and dried myself of.

While I was drying my hair I realized something: While I tried to flee from Tomatobastard I rushed straight into the bathroom.  
I had no clothes to wear in here.  
My room was across the hall  
Tomatobastrard could be everywhere in this house.  
I dropped my towel. My stray lock already standing up again.

I had two choices:  
Wear my pyjama again, get dirty again and shower again.  
Or.  
Run around the house in just a towel.

My shower was long enough so hot water would be rare and most things spoke against me wearing my old clothes again.  
So I took my towel, now on the ground, and wrapped it around my waist.

My clothes stayed on the ground for Antonio to wash them.

I unlocked the door and spied up and down the corridor.  
I heard Spanish singing from downstairs, so I was safe. Since Antonio was apparently occupied I went across the hall normally but silently, so I didn´t alert the singing Spaniard downstairs.

In my room I searched for clothes and decided on sweatpants and a green shirt and hopped in them.  
I stayed in my room.  
I did not want another awkward encounter with happy-go-lucky Antonio.

I turned on my PC so I could get some of my work done, which I got through E-Mail since there is peace and Internet is fast.  
This is the only reason I could live at Antonio´s again. But this time Bella isn´t!

I checked my mail. 15 new mails.  
Can´t they get anything done without me over there?  
I went through the mail chronologically. Concentrating on working.  
This was the first time today my thoughts strayed from Antonio longer than a few seconds.

I didn´t think about him.  
I was so fixed on my work, I did not hear my door opening

"Hey Lovi! Dinner is served"  
"Waah! Bastard! Ever heard of knocking? This is confidential!" I promptly pushed the button on my screen and it went black.

Even if Europa was at peace for a long time now it was a rule that governmental information could not be leaked to anyone. Even friends.  
This was almost the only rule we countries had that humans could punish.

"I knocked but you didn´t hear me~"  
"Then knock louder, bastard" I said while turning around on my chair and getting up.

Tomatobastard stood in the doorway after opening it completely. After he crept up to it he had just stuck in his head before.

I tried to leave my room to go to the dining room, but as I passed Antonio, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey what are you doing?" I said pressing my hands against his chest. His well build chest.

What was I thinking?  
A pervert is feeling me up and I am marveling his muscles.

"Checking if everything is alright with Lovi~ Because he tripped~"  
"I did not trip and don´t talk to me as if I am a little child!"  
Well. Shit!  
"You lied to mee" Antonio said, getting teary eyed and looking at me with a look just short of puppy eyes.  
I still struggled against Antonio´s grip, but my body resisted my will to resist.

I had to get away!  
Fast!  
My heart started to control my body.  
Antonio´s grip was stronger. He didn´t use force in hugging me, but I was unable to escape them.  
I got weaker by the second. Not from being tired, but from my heart numbing my mind, my muscles.

I gave up, so this would not end in my total defeat.  
"Truth was embarrassing, but this is even more" I mumbled in Antonio´s shirt.  
My face now pressed into his chest, my hands around his back.

Antonio was silent for once, hugging me into his chest, pressing our bodies together.  
His head rested on my head.  
I did not brush my hair and my curl stood up in a different angle than normal. An angle that had Tomatobastard´s chin resting right on it. Making it impossible for me to move without embarrassing myself more.  
Great amount of more.

"So…" Antonio was breaking the silence "What did really happen on the field?"  
"The weather was nice so I laid down looking at the clouds" I mumbled still hiding my face in Antonio´s warm chest  
"It rained all day yesterday and you were away so long, Lovi~~ Don´t catch a cold~~" With the last sentence, which sounded like I was dying, he hugged me tighter.  
"Hey! I won´t! And even if, it would be a cold not black death, which I survived by the way!" I tried breaking free again.

BAD move.  
I had blushed before but I felt like I blushed 10 times more from the movement.  
Pulling my head back Antonio´s chin rubbed straight over my curl.  
I had to concentrate all my strength in not succumbing to the strange but heavenly feeling this caused, so my arms where useless, had no strength.

Tomatobastard finally lifted his head from mine and let go.  
I missed the safe warmth instantly.

"What´s wrong? Do you have a fever?"  
"NO!"  
Not listening he bent down so our faces were on the same level and pressed his forehead to mine. His eyes closed.

My body wanted to move in. To kiss him. Like a magnet.  
My mind was reeling. What if I kissed him? Would I have to move back to my own house? Would he want to see me ever again? Would he like me back? Did I love him? Or was it just because I grew up with him?

When my mind was back on my surroundings again, Antonio was a lot closer.  
Did I move unconsciously?  
Not this much I concluded.  
Our lips just a couple of centimeters apart. Getting closer, but I stopped.

He wanted this, too?  
I was torn between moving forward and bolting away. So I froze in place.  
Lips really close. Just before my lips the bastrard stopped. It was frustrating.  
Feeling the warmth, the breath, but not feeling the contract.

Frustration fuelled the determination of my heart. My heart winning over my brain, I moved.  
Forward.  
Millimeters apart, milliseconds away.

We touched lightly. The light touch was calming and exciting all the same, like electricity and a slow cool current on a summer day.

Antonio pressed his lips to mine. A firmer touch.  
Antonio´s hands that had left my body snaked around my waist again at the same time my hands still on his chest wandered upwards around his neck. Antonio´s soft hair tickling my hands.

We stayed like that for some moments and would have kept kissing longer if I had to decide, but Antonio pulled away.  
I opened my eyes, I had closed them some time ago, looking straight into Antonio´s shining green eyes. They were brighter than ever before.  
I was speechless.  
Antonio wasn´t.  
"So Lovi likes my touch?"

Leave it to Tomatobastard to ruin a perfect moment.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I hope you could read it properly with all the different formating...**

**I have to tell you a little story about this chapter.  
I already said I write this in class. And one day a girl asked my what I am writing all the time and if she could read it. I only had chapter 2 with me, written up to shortly before the shower scene. No Yaoi/BL action so I thought it was OK and gave it to her. She liked it and wanted to read the rest. But...  
She honestly thought Lovi was a girl. She didn´t realize it when I said his once and told her his full name Lovino, even after learning Latin for 4 Years. She just realized it when I slipped up for a second time and her reaction was uber hilarious. I was like: Ehh. I told you before and you could have realized with the name. and she was like: You are a total freak. WTH are you writing?  
It was really fun! xDxDxD**

**So review and let me know what I could do better and what was so bad you can´t fix it. You can also praise me if there is something to praise me about...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3!**

**I´ll warn you before this doesn´t start where chapter 2 ended but a little before it to describe Antonio´s feelings better. This will most likely happen with later chapters, too, since I change the POV for every chapter...  
Other warnings: OOC, randomness,... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this computer, the paper the story was originally written on and a slip of paper with a tomato on it.**

**The warning before hinted to it: This is Antonio POV. Anybody could guess this 3rd sentence latest...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

* * *

Lovi. Has kissed me.  
Lovi has kissed ME. The person he constantly shouts at. The person he claims he hates.  
That person he kissed on the lips on his own.

When his Lips met mine I could do nothing but kiss back.  
I put my hands around Lovi´s waist to hold him close. Feel him. His hands were on my chest and moved to my neck.  
Lovi´s light touch felt so good. His cool hands on my neck.

The kiss lasted until I had to break it.  
I wanted it to last longer, but I was afraid to lose control, to go further than Lovi was comfortable with. I didn´t want to lose Lovi when he just started to be affectionate towards me.

When I broke the kiss his eyes showed slight disappointment, but were shining with contentment, his face adorned by a light flush.

Before I could lose control and kiss Lovi again I asked: "So Lovi likes my touch?"  
Lovi´s face flushed darker and showed a hint of annoyance.  
His arms were still around my neck, but I had moved to stand straighter.  
"I never said so. Stop talking." Lovi said while standing a little on his tiptoes and pulled me towards him.  
"Lovi~ So demanding~" I cooed and moved in to kiss Lovi again.

This time it felt more intense. More passionate. But it was still just our lips in the kiss. No tongue. Lovi clung to my neck as if he would fall if he didn´t hold onto me.

I heard a rumbling sound.  
It had both of us pulling back. Me in wonder what it was while Lovi was red and looked very embarrassed. It couldn´t have been the kiss, could it? His forwardness?  
Then the sound again. "Lovi what is this sound?"  
"Bastard I am hungry!"  
"Then let´s go before dinner gets cold" I said remembering the reason I came here. I hugged Lovi close one last time then I let go but kept his hand in mine and went downstairs.

I pulled Lovi to the living room.  
"Hey Bastard! What are you trying to do? I am hun—" Lovi stopped his rant when he saw what I had made for dinner and did in the the living room. Inside on the ground I had put a blanket and in the middle of it was our meal. The patio doors were opened letting in fresh air and the evening sun. The meal consisted of various kinds of mini pizza with different vegetables from our garden as toppings.

"What is this?" Lovi asked after some moments.  
"A picnic~"  
"Why? Did you want to seduce me, pervert? I am not a girl!"  
"I am not a pervert! And I wanted to do a special dinner for you!"  
"Your friends are perverts so you are too. Now let`s eat" Lovi retorted with a light blush and flopped down on the blanket. His hand still held by mine I was pulled down too.  
"Woohaa" I managed to catch myself before slamming headfirst into our meal and sat down very inelegantly.

Lovi grabbed a pizza and started eating. I also wanted to start but had some difficulties because my right hand was still with Lovi´s left hand between us. "Ne, Lovi~ Can I have my hand back?"  
"No!" spoken with a full mouth and my hand held tighter was the answer I got. I sighed and awkwardly started eating with my left hand.  
The pizza was slightly cold but very tasty. I looked at Lovi. He nibbled on his Pizza, a now seemingly permanent blush on his face.

I ate slowly watching Lovi, who was looking at the garden. When he finished his first pizza he grabbed a random other pizza from the pile, never looking at me, but his hand still keeping mine prisoner.

He bit into his new pizza when I had finished my first and also took a second, taking my eyes of Lovi for just one second.

I grabbed the pizza nearest to me and almost dropped it when Lovi pulled my hand and said "Hey! What´s that?"  
"Mmh? What?"  
"That!" He answered pointing to the bite-marks in his pizza.  
It dawned on me. I had filled the edges of some pizzas with cheese or tomato sauce. Lovi held one of the cheese ones. "Melted cheese~"  
"I can see that bastard! Why is it inside my pizza?"  
"I saw it on TV and wanted to try it~"  
"Hmpf!" With that Lovi ended the conversation and ate his pizza.

I finally bit into mine and had gotten one of the tomato filled pizzas. "Mmmmh! Lovi you have to try this!" I burst out holding the pizza in front of Lovi's face.  
"What the hell bastard? I am eating my own pizza here!"  
"Come on Lovi~" I cooed and Lovi rolled his eyes but grabbed my arm and lead my pizza to his mouth. I watched in awe as my hand was lead to Lovi´s mouth.

His lips that had touched mine just minutes before were opening to taste pizza I ate seconds before.

Lovi opened his mouth as the pizza neared. It was a very erotic sight.  
Half-closed eyes. Parted lips.  
It was the most seducing sight I had seen in all my life.  
Lovi bit into the pizza smearing some of the tomato sauce, leaking from the edge, on his face.  
I was very tempted to lean over and lick it from his face, but I restrained myself and kept watching.

Lovi bit into my pizza a second time. Having abandoned his when he grabbed my arm with his hand, now rendering both of my hands useless.

I felt bold (and hungry) so I leant forward and bit into the pizza opposite of where Lovi was biting. It had Lovi blushing furiously but he didn´t say or do anything and kept eating. I also ate in silence.

It being a small pizza it didn´t take us long to almost finish it.  
The rest was in my hand.  
Lovi´s hand had somewhere along the way stopped holding my arm and was lost somewhere on the blanket.  
Now it was my hand feeding him.

I ate the last piece myself and Lovi had a look of disappointment on his face.  
He looked **so cute** and vulnerable.  
Looking at my hand, sitting on his knees, one hand to steady him, his other in mine.  
It was hard to restrain myself from hugging him.

Then he looked up into my eyes.  
Restraining myself became impossible.  
"Lovi~~ So cute~~~"  
I leant forward and at the same time pulled Lovi to me.  
He lost his balance and fell into me. I let myself fall backwards so Lovi laid on top of me.

I laughed because we had problems where to put our intertwined hands.  
I put my other hand on Lovi´s back to steady him on the laughing me.  
Lovi hit me with his free hand. "Idiot! Why are you laughing? And what the hell are you doing? We are still eating!"  
"So cute~~ I want to eat Lovi~!" I answered still giggling but trying to stop laughing.  
"You ARE a pervert! Let go! I won´t hug or kiss perverts!" Lovi said and started struggling, harder than normal, and he also let go of my hand to push away with all of his strength, but this gave me the chance to keep him with both of my hands.

We struggled for some time.  
Lovi trying to free himself and me trying to keep us out of the pizza.  
At some point Lovi struggled so hard I had no choice but flip us over so he wouldn´t fall into the left over pizzas.  
Now I had Lovi under me. It was a nice view.

Lovi stopped struggling and had a stunned look on his face.  
I just leant down and licked the tomato sauce from the cute Italians cheek.  
That woke Lovi from his stupor and he pushed against my chest, but I kept my mouth on his face and kissed my way to his mouth and then I kissed him full on the lips.  
Lovi didn´t kiss back and kept fighting but lost strength considerably.

Right when Lovi started kissing back, I pulled back and sat up "Do you still want to eat?"  
"No…" came the mumbled reply from the red faced Italian still on his back.  
In his eyes I could see he wanted something entirely different from pizza. I felt kind of bad for letting Lovi hanging like that, but he had teased me with his actions all the time he was living with me, knowingly or not. And with dinner out of the way we would have a lot more space on the blanket.

I got to my feet and grabbed the plate the pizzas laid on and Lovi´s abandoned pizza and went to the kitchen. It was a miracle we hadn´t smashed the pizza lying on the blanket in our struggle.

In the kitchen I put the plate in the fridge to conserve the pizza.  
I took a little longer than normal for the tasks, trying to calm myself from my happiness cloud so I could judge situations properly. Not with lust. I didn´t want to push Lovi so I would lose him in the end.

After putting the pizza away, I took glasses and bottles of soda out of their respective cabinets and went back to the living room.  
Lovi was still lying on the ground but now on his side, his back facing the door. But when I approached he sat up facing me and glared at me.  
"Sorry for taking so long~ Do you want Soda?"  
"Hmpf!" Lovi said crossing his arms "Did you go to Germany and back to get the Soda? If you did I don´t want it. It probably tastes like potatoes!"  
Shit… I upset him… "It´s the normal Spanish soda I always have" I said not as happy as before and filled the two glasses with soda.

I carried them over to the blanket and left the bottles by the coffee table.  
Lovi kept glaring but took the glass silently from my hand and drank some of it.  
I sat down beside him and drank my own.

I slowly moved in Lovi´s direction trying to close the gap between us. Which was about 50cm at the beginning.  
"Stay away from me pervert" Lovi said when I had managed to move half of the way towards him and moved twice the distance I had crossed away from me.

Teasing Lovi never was a good idea but this was very bad. Sitting next to me was the Lovi from centuries ago, shortly after I had gotten him from Roderich. Completely unapproachable.  
Or did it just seem like that?

"Why?" I whined.  
"Because you are a pervert, bastard! And you had your fair share touching me worth the next century!" Lovi told me, voice angry but looking at his glass, not screaming at me.  
"Loviii~ I am no pervert~ I want to touch you because I like you~"  
"If you want someone to touch go touch Feli! You say this to him all the time, too and hug him everywhere."  
"But I like touching Lovi muuuuch better~!"

This will be hard.  
A strong wall between us.  
Lovi sitting behind it.  
Me hitting and punching it.  
Trying to break it down.  
Destroy it completely so it wouldn´t be built again.  
Hitting, punching, throwing my body against it.

Lovi ignored my plead and drank the rest of his Soda.  
Pleading won´t break the wall, I had to take action, but what I could do I had to think about.

"You are just talking! Give me more Soda!"  
"Yees, Lovi~" I said smiling again, trying to act normal. The smile most likely not reaching my eyes.  
I got up and got the soda bottle from the coffee table. Then I went back and instead of sitting on my place on the blanket I sat down behind Lovi so he was between my legs and I was able to hug him from behind.

* * *

Happy Easter! (far too late)

**BAAAD ****TONIO!**

**How could he do this to Lovi! (says the one who wrote this xD)**

**I am thinking of introducing other charas into this story. For Lovi and Antonio to talk to.  
Any ideas for Lovi? Or should I stick with just Feliciano?**

**Antonio will most likely talk with the others in the bad touch trio. Or should he talk to somebody with more commonsense? *cough*Roddy*cough* **

**Weeeelll that´s all in the future... But tell me so I know for when the time comes^^**

**Please review^^ **

**Also if you can´t answer the questions^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry for my lateness, but I caught a bad cold for a week and couldn't write anything in this time. Now I am fine again...  
But I think I will take a little longer than a month next time too since in Germany there are too many holidays at once and between all of those holidays and stuff I have to write tests in school, keep up with other school stuff and also this month and next there is every single convention I am going to visit... so... not that much time to write... T-T**

**My Latin teacher almost caught me writing this... I was for once completly concentrating on my writing to finish this and he chose right that moment to ask me something...**

**Document manager shocked me. my word said this chapter has 1800 something words. DM said it was 1300 something! I speed-read it and nothing was missing, hopefully I saw right...**

**A big THANK YOU for all of my reviewers!**

to Hmmm: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes^^ I'll try to avoid making them in the future^^

**Warnings: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, more mistakes than normal since I was speed editing this**

* * *

_What the fuck is wrong with that fucking Spaniard?__  
_I know he received some serious brain damage when hanging out with bastard France and the Beer-Bastard!  
First he feels me up while we are eating dinner and then he ignores me like nothing happened!

He didn't even "just" ignore me.  
He downright stopped in the middle of feeling me up.  
Doesn't he like me? I thought he did!  
But it seems I am still just some stupid brat.

I was on the verge of crying, but for once I couldn´t do embarrassing stuff like that. I had to keep my tears inside.  
I can´t show my weakness to some deceiving bastard!

While I thought these thoughts I turned form lying on my back to lying on my side.  
And just when I finished I heard footsteps coming over from the kitchen.  
The bastard was back.

I turned around, sat up and glared the most evil glare I could manage, hoping it could put Sweden's glare to shame.

"Sorry for taking so long~ do you want soda?"

THAT is the ONLY explanation I will get?  
No saying Sorry about leaving me after feeling me up, kissing me, seducing me?  
Just I took long in cleaning up?  
_**BASTARD!**_

I crossed my arms. "Hmpf! Did you go to Germany and back for the soda? I just want it if it isn´t German!"  
That sounded really whiney and stuff, didn´t it? It was supposed to be angry!

"It´s the normal Spanish soda I always have" Antonio said and filled our glasses.  
I turned to look out again and waited.  
When the bastard came I grabbed the glass glaring and drank. Bastard sat down beside me and I watched him from the corner of my eyes.

He had sat down with a distance but got slowly closer, trying to sneak up on me.  
He won´t get near me after the things he had done.

"Stay away from me pervert!" I said while moving away. I won´t tempt the bastard with staying.  
"Why?" The whiney bastard whined.  
"Because you are a pervert, bastard. Also you had your fair share touching me, worth the next century!" I said eying my glass.  
"Loviii~ I am no pervert~ I want to touch you because I like you~"

Shit! Why am I affected this much by these simple words he tells everyone?

"If you want someone to touch go touch Feli, you say this to him all the time, too and hug him anywhere."  
"But I like touching Lovi muuuuuch more~" This really affects me too much.  
I drank the rest of my soda to hide the fact I was affected and to distract myself so I wouldn´t jump him if I saw just one glance of his eyes. When I had collected myself I said: "You are just talking! Give me more Soda!"  
"Yes, Lovi~~~" The Spaniard said having recovered from being whiney and got up taking my glass with him.

I heard him doing something behind my back and shortly after approaching footsteps. I expected to see him shortly in the corner of my eyes.

I did see him.  
But not his body as expected, instead his legs.  
Next to mine!  
Next his arms sneaked around me holding my glass. "Here your soda~"

I was in complete shock for a moment or two.  
To sneak his arms around me the bastard had to touch me.  
His voice right next to my ear.  
The Spanish accent and the soft voice.

"WAAAH!" What am I thinking?  
I threw my head backwards to hit the bastard with it.  
I didn´t manage to get a good hit instead I fell back against Antonio.  
He hugged me tighter, still holding my glass, speaking next to my ear with his sen…. bastardic voice "Why are you so angry?"  
"You know very well"  
"I am so sorry" He said sounding genuine for once and moved his mouth to my neck kissing me there.  
"You aren´t! You would leave me anytime, if you found something more interesting" My anger was already wavering under his touch.

Why does he have this affect on me?

"Never Lovi! You are the most interesting person in the whole world." Antonio said raising his voice a little from his sensual whisper.  
"You are just making fun of me!" I had to fight to keep a certain level of anger in my voice with Antonio's on my neck the whole time  
"No I don't! I-I'm..." His lips had moved from my neck but his grip on me tightened.  
"What are you becoming all shy for now?" I said grabbing my grass from his hands, wondering why the happy-go-lucky-says-what's-on-his-mind-idiot Antonio is at a loss for words.  
"I-I didn't want to scare you with being too forward so I gave up after you were still for so long."  
I drank from my glass and mumbled: "Some other things scare me much more"  
"Mmmh? What did you say, my Lovi~" Antonio piped up  
"I am not yours (not anymore), bastard!" I said blushing very hard.

The reason was my thoughts. I imagined being Antonio's again, but in a very different way than before. Not as a colony but being married.  
It was a very embarrassing image because in it I was the wife wearing a frilly apron AND I was smiling.  
A very disturbing image, but it left a warm fluttery feeling in my belly

I leant against Antonio as far as it was possible with being hugged against him already.  
Antonio hugged me closer and somehow managed to kiss my cheek.  
My blush couldn't get any worse but it would have if it could.  
Antonio kept on kissing me.  
My cheek, my neck, everywhere he could reach.  
Then he kissed my ear and whispered: "I really do love you!" His Spanish accent showing more than normal.

With his voice Antonio could melt every coherent thought in my head and just leave more of those marriage images and others I don't want to name.  
Nice, the pervert turned me into a pervert.

"Wha?" I exclaimed turning around as much as it was possible in my current position.  
I turned the direction of his face and when I turned Antonio moved to kiss my cheek again.  
Which was missed by a few centimeters, thanks to my turning.  
So his lips landed directly on mine, a by now familiar bolt rushed through my body and I closed my eyes, which resulted in my head-images getting clearer.  
When I didn't pull back Antonio pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine harder.

After a (too) short while he pulled back and looked me in the eyes for the first time after coming back "I really do mean it, Lovi!"  
I mumbled some incoherent stuff while looking into those shining green orbs. The shine different from normal. Not shining and sparkling with happiness but rather glowing with love and admiration, which were hidden behind the happy sparkles before.  
The green a little darker than normal, greener.

We kept on staring.  
Our lips slowly gravitating towards the others while I tried to turn farther so I wouldn't get neck pains.  
I managed to turn so I sat between his legs facing him just when our lips met. I wound my arms around Antonio's neck, his were resting on my hips.  
My eyes were closed and just before I closed mine I saw hos also closing.

We were kissing for some time, Antonio's hands lightly stroking my sides and mine touching hos soft curly locks.  
I leant against him more and more, my body searching warmth.

When Antonio opened his mouth and licked my lips I pulled back startled.  
I was panting.  
I never realized I was out of breath while we kissed.  
I opened my eyes still in Antonio's light hold on my sides.  
Antonio's breathing was also heavy, his eyes half open.  
The green changed again, how I could not say, but I could see disappointment in them.

It didn't seem as Antonio would say something anytime soon.  
He seemed to wait for some kind of reaction from me.  
Should I apologize?  
If I should I didn't know for what.  
I blushed while thinking.  
I couldn't just move in for another kiss, it would be embarrassing and stuff and wouldn't get us anywhere  
"Uhm…" I started, still not knowing what to talk about.  
Immediately Antonio's whole attention was on me, looking deep into my eyes.  
"Why the hell did you lick my lips?" I snapped completely embarrassed.

Damn.  
I shouldn't snap in this kind of situation, but I couldn't help it.  
My cheeks were hot.

It didn't seem to make Antonio move away. He took one hand away from my side and moved it to my face "Shh… Lovi, I'm sorry. It's something you do while kissing if you really love the other person very much~ It's called French kissing~~"  
"Gaah! I knew it. French people are total perverts! Licking other people while kissing°!"  
"It's not really like that Lovi…~ I will show it to you if you want, until then let me hug you~~"  
"Urg! I don't want people to lick my face!" I said moving forward a little bit and Antonio took the hint pulling me into him with his hands that had sneaked to my back.  
He hugged me as close as it was possible in our position, which didn't have us touching very much, since I was on my knees between his legs.

Shortly after Antonio started hugging me, he managed to lift me up a little and sat me down so I was straddling his now closed legs, then he pulled me closer so our upper bodies where pressed against each other.

How was the happy-go-lucky Spaniard still this strong after all this centuries of not fighting with his battle axe and almost a century without any fights?

I relaxed into the hug and Antonio pulled me so close it almost crushed my bones but he was still very gentle and loving.  
Caring and possessive.

Possessive?  
Was Antonio possessive?  
Would he be jealous if I had chosen someone else?  
I never thought about things like this.  
It always had been me demanding Antonio's attention.  
Demanding him being near.  
Demanding him not to leave.  
I never considered his feelings, just doing what I wanted.

I really am the brat people dub me as, aren't I?

But Antonio did everything I wanted, at least mostly.  
Nobody told me different during my childhood.  
Well some did bur I wouldn't listen to anybody but Antonio, if I ever did what grown-ups said.

I felt warm air on my neck and realized Antonio had laid his head on my shoulder-  
I put my head on his shoulder, too, my eyes closed, body relaxed.  
The warmth surrounding me was making me sleepy.  
I was content and happy, for once I had nothing to complain about.

Antonio's hand wandering up and down my back soothed me.  
I was content and didn't deny my wishes because of embarrassment.  
I tightened my grip on his neck a little but it loosened again as I fell asleep in the relaxing warmth that is Antonio.

* * *

**OK angst or something that was supposed to be angst resolved.  
Lovi is VERY innocent it seems, despite being Italian... **

**Please review (or fave/alert if you are a new reader)! It makes me happy and I have something to think about while writing as inspiration even if it is just simple words^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooo SORRY! I wanted to update somewhat on time but my hard drive crashed and I lost my some of my data and my inspiration went with it…  
Now I finally got my inspiration back and can finally update my story…**

**I am also sorry for the crappyness of this chapter. The next will be better, I hope!**

**WARNING: Random randomness, OOC, all the things I warned about before and probably more**

**On with the story!  
Antonio POV if you didn't already figure it out…**

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline because ffdotnet decided to be a bitch_

Lovi is sooo cute~~  
How he is flustered and blushes when I kiss him or tell him how much I love him. And his body is warm, too~  
it's so nice to be allowed to touch him. He didn't protest much at all~  
He even let me hold him after I embarrassed him. Normally he would have run away. Fast! But he still let me hug him~

He is so innocent. I never knew. I know he can flirt with girls almost as well as Feli, but he doesn't even know about French kissing. Maybe the flirting is in his Italian blood and he never bothered to learn more about love.  
I'll be very happy to teach him~

After the incident where I scared Lovi because I tried to French kiss him, he let me hug him. I pulled him as close as I could, even if it meant lifting him up. Lovi is as light as a feather~

It feels nice to hug the one you love without being constantly hit or head butted~

To get even closer to Lovi I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing his Lovi—scent. Her smells like tomatoes and many more Lovi things. He also leant his head on my shoulder and hugged me tighter.  
But soon his grip loosened and I was disappointed and afraid he would pull away and run from me, but he stayed where he was. If anything he leant on me more. Shortly after that he nuzzled my neck and purred like a cat.

OH MY GOD! I blushed harder than ever before in my life.  
Lovi, my feisty little tomato, acted like a cat while I hugged him.

I tried to will away any improper thoughts about this situation, but they came back. Every time I had willed one thought away another came, most of them where about a scantily dressed Lovi with cat ears and tail, most of them also had tomatoes but I ignored them in favor of Lovi.

Then I heard a sound and was back in the real world.  
Trying to determinate if it was a possible thread, but the noise was repeated shortly after and I recognized it as light snoring.  
So Lovi was asleep.  
Was he also when he nuzzled my neck?  
Well most likely.

I kept on sitting there and hugging Lovi for a long time, but I got tired and I didn't know what to do.  
I couldn't wake Lovi.  
I didn't want to sleep on the living room floor, either.  
Getting up and carrying Lovi at the same time would be hard.  
I tried it regardless.

I managed to change Lovi's position without waking him so I could carry him bridal style. He just stirred a bit, so I didn't move after moving him, but he didn't wake, he just cuddled a bit and was fast asleep again.  
Then I moved to stand up while holding Lovi close.  
I managed after 3 or 4 tries.

And so I stood up and maneuvering around glasses, tables and other furniture, I went up to Lovi's bedroom, planning to put him in his bed and move to my own afterwards.

But as always my plans went wrong!

I went into Lovi's bedroom and placed him in his bed, when I wanted to move to get Lovi under the sheets Lovi kept me from moving by clinging on my neck.  
I tried to pry him of for a while but his grip just tightened with every attempt.  
I sighed.

If I would lay down with Lovi (the thing I REALLY wanted to do) would he hit me in the morning?

Or would he accept me?

Would he head-butt me?

Or would he kiss me?

I don't want drama again tomorrow, but waking an Italian is a VERY bad idea.  
I must know. I was in that situation more times than I would have liked to and Gil told me about the things Ludwig went through with Feli.  
Gil could laugh about it but I sympathized with Ludwig.  
It really is hell to interact with a woken up Italian!

I sighed again but laid down next to Lovi and with some difficulties I also managed to get both of us under the sheets and then pulled Lovi close, closer than he already was with his arms still around my neck.  
Sleeping in my clothes never was my favorite thing to do. But hey I would do almost everything for Lovi.  
Even declaring war on my best friends.  
But something this drastic I would just do if Lovi's life was on stake.  
I doubt my boss would allow me to declare war for something this trivial, but to me it wasn't! I would do it anyway. It wouldn't be the first time a country went against its boss' wishes.  
Lovi was the most important person in my life!

After I pulled Lovi close he scooted even closer. I laid on my side and Lovi pressed his head into my shirt.

It was hard to fall asleep with Lovi in my arms.  
My heart was beating fast.  
Lovi's sweet scent invading my nose.  
But after some time I calmed down, relishing in the warmth and fell asleep to the sound of Lovi's deep breathing.

^_^ I'm-a-line-kun

I woke up to movement next to me, so I opened my eyes and partially closed them against the blinding sunlight shortly after.  
In all the hassle yesterday I didn't close the shades.  
The movement was Lovi trying to hide away from the sun.  
I smiled.  
It was cute to see Lovi trying to find a spot on my chest where the sunlight wouldn't reach him.

While sleeping I had moved to lay on my back and Lovi had placed himself partially on me. One of his legs was placed between mine, head laying on my chest, arms no longer around my neck but one gripping my shirt the other somewhere on the bed. I couldn't see it and I couldn't move to search for it.  
My left arm, on which Lovi was laying, was holding Lovi close and had lost half of its feeling.

I turned my head to the side after my eyes had adjusted to the light. Lovi's alarm clock told me it was 07:13a.m. Way too early to be awake on a Saturday morning but I was a farmer after all, and a long time ago when I was engaged in battles and war I had to raise early all the time to get an advantage, so despite the things people said about me I was an early riser.  
I just went to bed again before anybody else was awake and would notice I was awake.

Today I couldn't follow my normal schedule.  
First of all it was too late to water the plants when the sun was already this bright.  
And second and much more important: Lovi was cuddling me~~~

Lovi started to move his whole body to hide himself away from the evil Spanish morning sun, laying on me with half of his body he wriggled evilly close to my vital regions.  
I really didn't want to but I had to pry him of or I would end up in a very embarrassing situation.  
I carefully took Lovi's hand, which was gripping my shirt and managed to get him hand of my shirt, but now it was gripping my own.  
After that I tried to turn Lovi so he would lay on his back or at least his side.  
I somehow managed to do it while Lovi was mumbling something. Some of the words sounding like bastard and other curse words in English and Italian. I was startled when he also cursed in Spanish.  
Wait. It wasn't only curses. Sure he said "bastardo" but right after that he had mumbled something that didn't sound like any curse I knew but rather suspiciously close to "te amo"

I felt my face heat up. I never imagined Lovi talking Spanish and I just could dream about Lovi uttering other feelings than hate out loud.  
Him confessing his love and talking Spanish combined was just… WOW! Who wouldn't have blushed?  
You had to see his face! It was relaxed in sleep but also held a little bit of his usual frown.  
It was cute. Cuteness overload~

Lovi opened his eyes very slowly. At first they were unfocused and still screamed sleepiness, but after some time they focused on my eyes and a moment later Lovi said: "Bastard its cold! Why did you push me away?"

Was Lovi really fully awake? No hits, no kicks or head-butts.  
I couldn't resist the cuteness. I leant over Lovi and kissed him fully on the lips but pulled back after a short time. I didn't intend on kissing for a long time.  
"Sorry for waking you. I didn't want to disturb you but the sun woke me up and I wanted to get up!"  
"But you woke me up" Lovi pouted "It's too early to be awake"  
"Sorry~ Do you want to eat breakfast?"  
"No, I want to sleep come back!"  
"OKOK I'll be back. I have to go somewhere first!"  
Lovi grumbled and pouted a little but said nothing.

I left his bedroom and went to the bathroom first. After a short bathroom break I went to the kitchen. On the way there I collected our glasses and the soda bottles from the living room.  
In the kitchen I put the glasses in the dishwasher and readied everything for cooking breakfast with a routine of many years. Now everything just needed cooking. I also set the table.  
I managed to do all of this in less than 10 minutes because I wanted to get back to Lovi.  
On my way back I went into my own room and changed out of my jeans into sleep pants.

Then I finally went back to Lovi, who I thought would be asleep again but he was wide awake, still pouting and frowning, sitting up with his arms crossed: "What took you so long?"  
"I wasn't even gone for 10 minutes. But here I am~" I answered opening my arms as if to hug someone and moved towards the bed. Lovi was right in the middle of the bed so I went to the side of the bed which was closer.

Lovi kept his eyes locked with mine occasionally flickering somewhere else and fidgeted a little blushing the whole time while I approached the bed in steady fluent motions as you would do with a wild animal but with much more love~

I hit the bed with my knees my eyes still locked with Lovi's.  
He sat fidgety-frozen on the bed.  
I climbed on the bed and towards him. Not touching him elsewhere I kissed his cheek tenderly. I was trying to calm his fidgeting.

He seemed afraid or ashamed of something or maybe he was just embarrassed, I couldn't tell. Normally reading him was easy but today it was hard.

I kissed his cheek again, the kiss lasting a little longer than the first and just before I wanted to pull away Lovi held my face where it was. He turned around.  
"Bastard!" was all he said before his lips met mine. I kissed back, but the kiss still didn't last that long. Lovi pulled back and yawned.

The little Italian really does need a lot of sleep.

I estimated the distance between our sitting place and the headboard, concluding it was enough space  
"Lovi~ Let's sleep~" I said while leaning sideways and holding onto Lovi's shoulders loosely. I had moved my hands there while we were kissing.  
Lovi, stubborn as he was, remained sitting and stifled a yawn.  
I grabbed his arms from where I was laying now, but he still resisted: "Who would want to sleep with you" the you accompanied by a yawn Lovi didn't manage to stifle.  
"I remember you saying I should come back to the bed with you~"  
"That was… ehm… uu… bastard" said Lovi flushing bright red  
"Please~ For me~~"  
"You are a wimpy bastard" Lovi retorted still as red as a tomato. So cuuute~

Then he laid down and cuddled up to me and I kissed his forehead as soon as it was in my reach. He lifted his head starring straight into my eyes, at the same time blushing tomato red, he looked back down as fast as he could, pressing his forehead into my chest and mumbling something I didn't understand.  
I moved my armed to hug him and stroked his back.  
I really was content in this position and started to get sleepy again.

I moved one of my hands from Lovi's back and with the help of my feet I managed to get the blankets, which were pushed together at our feet, and covered Lovi and me with them.  
Lovi squirmed because of the movement, it seemed he was already half asleep again.

It was a nice feeling to know Lovi was comfortable enough around me that he relaxed and was able to fall asleep this fast. But it also was a sign of his innocence.

Lovi's body heat made me sleepy but it wasn't as easy for me to fall asleep as it had been for Lovi.  
Many thoughts raced through my head but I also fell asleep after some time, pulling Lovi closer one last to me and in the last moment I was awake I said "Ti amo" and pressed a kiss on Lovi's head.  
Then I fell asleep, dreaming very nice dreams about Lovi~

^_^ I'm-a-line-kun visits again

**After some editing I don't think it's still as crappy as it was before but this is somehow still just a filler. Nothing happens… Don't kill me or roast me with flames for needing 2 Month to write this!  
Next chapter will be better I promise! **

**I can't see how this looks on ffdotnet because document manager is being a bitch and does stuff randomly and doesn't let me edit my chapter… So sorry for abusing I'm-a-line-kun ^^**

**Please review or fav or alert or do anything else to let me know if you like my story^^**

**I seriously think I need a beta reader or some other person who will kick my ass for not updating…. Anyone interested? **

**This chapter is written in celebration of my final day at my summer job, which also slowed the chapter a little…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am completely annoyed with both fanfiction dot net and word. Word won't let me put in proper line breaks and fanfiction dot net doesn't allow me to edit my stuff. I am not even able to edit my profile info only possible way is copy&paste but no further format editing… I am starting to suspect my browser is at fault…**

**Warning: the usual, no Spain, longer than usual, random OOC Romano AND OOC Feli**

**Now T-Rated because I don't really know what stuff is appropriate for K+-Rating and which is not, doesn't mean this will get smexy anytime soon. **

**Disclaimer: Did I even do this the last few times? Well I don't own the characters. Just this lame excuse of a story idea. And my fail English grammar since I can't decide which prepositions (or whatever that stuff is named) to use. **

**That was a lot of random stuff… **

**Now on to Romano:**

_**^_^ ,-{(-_-)} I'm-a-line-kun is annoyed because he doesn't get any vacation**_

I woke up for the second time and even though the sun was shining through the crack in the curtains I was somehow feeling good. Not a trace of anger.  
That was until I moved.

Antonio's grip around me was loose so I could move around, but the feeling I had when I moved around was the thing to overshadow my good feeling.  
It was somehow sticky and wet.

I had had this feeling more and more over the last 5 years.  
When I was alone I had no problems dealing with it. I would throw away the boxers I had slept in - When I still lived in Italy I would sleep naked but who would do so living with a pervert – and tell nobody about it.

But now I was in bed with Antonio…  
And never before had I been this happy after waking up. Normally I would just wake up to the sticky feeling and be as angry as usual.

What was this happy feeling?

I couldn't let Antonio know something as embarrassing as this so I moved out of his loose grip, which was really easy – almost too easy – without any protest from him and gave him my tomato-plushy to cuddle and hug.  
Then I went to the bathroom, but remembered to take pants and new boxers with me.  
I wouldn't want to return butt-naked to an awake tomato-bastard.  
TOO EMBARRASSING!

The first thing I did in the bathroom was discarding my pants, which led me to realize I had slept in my jeans…  
Nice.  
But the biggest let down was when I looked at my discarded pants and saw that not just my boxers were wet. It had also seeped into my jeans.

I couldn't throw them away"  
I had gotten them on a shopping trip with Antonio.  
I also couldn't let them be washed by the Tomato-Bastard and I couldn't do the laundry by myself.

Which weekday is today?

Yesterday was?  
It was…  
So….  
It's Thursday!

Lucky!

Naturally I was just happy inside my head, outwardly I frowned.

Thursday means Feliciano and I would meet in Italy. It became sort of a tradition when we got to see each other less and less.  
He could wash my pants!

I discarded my shirt also and took a shower.

The clothes I had discarded on the floor the day before naturally had been taken away.

While I stood under the warm stream I began to wonder if the perverted Tomato lover ever wondered where the boxers I had thrown away without him noticing went.  
Well… The stupid bastard would probably just think something along the lines of "Lovi does have many boxers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
That would be stupid enough for him!

When I finished I got out of the shower I dried and dressed myself.  
Since I couldn't loose anymore time instead of blow-drying my hair, like I normally would, I just towel dried it as much as I could and brushed it hoping the Spanish and Italian afternoon sun would dry it without making my hair too messy.  
Then I took my discarded boxers and jeans and went back into my room. Antonio was still fast asleep now cuddling my tomato plushy, his grin even more stupid than normal and drooling on my plushy.

He better cleans that before I get back!

I went to my closet to get a shirt to wear, grabbing the first one I could get my hands on I pulled it over my head and also grabbed a bag from the closet stuffing yesterday's things inside.

It was a normal messenger bag in the colors of the Italian flag. Good for me it wouldn't raise any suspicions.

Under the singing of birds and other nature sounds I heard a low humming from the right side.  
Shit!  
I had forgotten to turn off my computer.  
So I went to my desk turned the screen on, saved the documents I had worked on, closed all open windows and turned my computer off.

Now I was finally ready to leave, which I did after gazing one last time at the drooling Spaniard on my bed.  
He seriously better cleans that!

On my way to the front door I grabbed the keys to my custom made Italian sports car from a table standing beside the front door.  
I went to my car. It is tomato red and has a green foldable top.  
After I unlocked it I threw the messenger bag on the passenger seat and got in, then I pushed the button to fold the top and while it slowly opened I strapped myself in with the seatbelt and got my sunglasses from the glove compartment, then I turned on the radio and since the top was folded back completely I adjusted the rearview mirror and saw which t-shirt I had grabbed.

It was one of Antonio's "Shut Up"-Shirts he had given to half of the world.  
Including me.  
I had made sure to never wear it, but I couldn't throw it away.  
Not after Antonio took the time and doodled tomatoes all over it just for me, some even had funny faces.

My journey to Italy was without any special events.  
To me it was a boring routine, driving these streets twice every week.  
When I neared Rome, where our house was located in the outskirts of the city, I was struck in a traffic jam.

It was summer again.  
Tourists all over the place.  
I know we need them for our economy especially me but I hate them regardless.

I took the next exit on the highway and took smaller roads to our house. It wasn't much of a detour but normally the other way was faster.  
I arrived at our house at our house the same moment Feli got out of his stupid convertible that is as white as his flags.

He had been with the potato bastard again.  
I am so going to kill the bastard if he EVER makes my brother cry!  
Even if I cry if I see him!

I parked my car next to Feli's, he had seen me and was waiting for my on the porch.  
I put my sunglasses on my head, avoiding my curl with ease, left my car and slammed the door close. I took the key with me and locked the car but I didn't bother with the top.  
Nobody in Italy dared to steal my car anyway.  
When someone did in the past he suffered the whole Italian mafia.

I went over to were Feliciano was standing ve~-ing happily  
"Hey" I said when I was next to him I also hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. He hugged and kissed me back and we went inside. Straight into the living room, my brother leading me.  
We seated ourselves on the kind of dusty couch.

Somebody really needs to clean in here!

When we sat down Feliciano just stared at me.  
Not even ve~-ing.  
I kept staring at a wall for some time.  
But when the silence got annoying, with a brother like Feli there is no silence, I turned to look him in the eyes and said "What?"  
"Is something wrong Lovi"  
"Wha- Why should something be wrong?" I said blushing  
"You are different!"  
"I am not! Why should I be different? Antonio and you are different! What's up with the not ve~-ing?"  
"Hm? How is Antonio acting different?" Feliciano asked curious, even tilting his head to the side.  
What I wanted to do was shouting at him that this was none of his business. What my body did was blushing and stuttering "Um... Well…."  
After the stuttering my body became even more bold and spilled everything I wanted to keep secret while deepening my blush. "It started Tuesday. Tomato-Bastard was acting completely funny. He didn't do any of his trademark stupid pervert things. He never molested me or anything which made me feel funny and had me acting funny too. I was angrier than normal and sad and more feelings I can't describe."  
Couldn't my body shut up?  
"And while I was acting funny I even hugged Antonio which somehow made Antonio act like himself again but something was still off. He was stupid again but less perverted and touchy feely. It was really stupid but I felt funny about this, like I missed it. I don't even like being molested!"

Feli was sitting next to me his attention fully on me. A normally very hard to achieve thing with him. His head still tilted.

"Somehow I caught his stupidity and let my guard down around him and fell asleep on his shoulder then tomato-bastard molested me in my sleep so naturally I ran away as soon as I had woken up and ignored him for most of the next day. I even did my work for once to avoid him.  
Later that day the bastard did something unnecessary again and prepared dinner in the living room. The living room for god's sake! You don't eat dinner in there! And then he molested me again and after he kissed me for the second time that evening" I said the last part REALLY fast because it is embarrassing as hell and Feli opened his eyes. What the hell?" He tried to lick me and even tried to make me believe it was something lovers do!"

There uncharacteristically silent Feliciano interrupted me "But it is! If I am right about what big brother wanted to do…"  
"I don't want to know the disgusting things the potato-bastard does to you! Listen to your big brother I am not finished talking!"

Did I even want to talk more?

"Ve~"

"Well…  
So I pushed the bastard away. And somehow the idiot had learned after that incident because he kept his tongue to himself when we kept cuddling and kissing" I had started to mumble and talk faster while saying this again.  
It is SO embarrassing to talk about those things. Why am I even doing it?  
Wait!  
I had just admitted I had been kissed voluntarily… Chigiiiiiiiii!

WHY DO I KEEP TELLING EMBARRASSING THINGS TO MY I-CAN'T-KEEP-A-SECRET BROTHER?

"And then I fell asleep because I was exhausted avoiding Antonio and keeping his pervertedness at bay  
And when I woke up I was in my bed with Antonio was there too and he woke me up at some far too early hour he stayed with me and somehow I fell asleep again  
And when I woke up again my pants were sticky and I felt different.  
End of story.  
Now I am here  
Ah… and you have to wash my pants!"  
"Ve~ doesn't big brother normally do your laundry?"  
"Yeah so?"

The idiot didn't even answer but rather decided to have AHDH again.

"Vee~ your story is cute~ so you two are finally together~?"

Wait… What? FINALLY?

"F-f-f-finally?" Stupid stuttering. I start to sound like a retard!  
"mh? Even I could tell you liked each other!"  
"WHAT?" I screamed blushing.

If my idiot-brother could tell the whole world knew.  
Shit!

"Don't worry Antonio likes you!"  
As if that is the stuff I am worried about… Well I am but right now there is something far more important on my mind. My honor. My pride. "That's not the point…." I said much more silent than my earlier screaming. My pride and honor were lost.

"Back to our topic" Feli said smiling happily like always but he had a more mature air around him. Also he seemed to remember something that was said five minutes ago that didn't involve Pasta. Has his AHDH started to be selective?  
And what's with that mature air? He is supposed to be an idiot, my cute little brother with selective memory and undeniable cooking and art skills.  
NOT my love advisor and no way in hell more mature or knowledgeable than me!

"Big brother was right when he told you about that thing lovers do"  
Even my little brother was deceived by France.  
"What? You are repeating yourself. Care to explain your assumptions" YES! My retard-thingy seems to have passed!  
"Lovi~ don't be this angry~ Even if you don't want to acknowledge it, I _have_ been dating Ludwig for 5 years!"  
Thanks for reminding me I am trying really hard not to think about it! "What's that got to do with Tomato-Bastards pervyness? I knew it, Germans are perverts!"  
"Ve~ this thing isn't as perverted as you make it sound… If you kiss you can do it in different ways. The way we kiss-on the cheeks. The way you kissed Big Brother-on the lips. Just kisses on different body parts like the hand of a beautiful lady or more erotic places like the neck. Ve~ Aaaand…"

I was scowling. Hard. My little idiot brother acted as my teacher. Something is definitely wrong with that!  
I really wanted to hit somebody! Hard. Right NOW!  
At the moment Potato-Bastard seemed to be a good choice. Reason: He taught those things to my innocent little brother, but I stayed where I was.  
Still not believing this bullshit.

"If you really like the person you are kissing you can make the kisses on the mouth more intimate and erotic~  
If you want to do this you ask your kissing-partner if he also wants to do that by licking their lips, ve  
And if you want to give permission you open your mouth  
And then both partners use their tongues to taste each other and it feels veeeery good~~!"

I was in shock after this explanation.  
Not only isn't my innocent little brother less innocent than he should be and knows about this stuff also he stayed with the same topic for 2 Minutes!  
So I didn't react for some time after Feliciano had stopped talking but just kept on sitting there in our dusty living room scowling, my cheeks tinted bright red from all the embarrassing stuff I heard and said.

"Ve~?"  
"What?"  
"Ve~ you have been staring at nothing for a minute now!"  
"Am I not allowed to be shocked if I get told all of my brothers perverted adventures?"  
"Waah, Lovi! That wasn't about anything I did with Ludwig! Do you want to know about the stuff we did yesterday?"

We are catching on quite fast today aren't we?  
Apparently the AHDH is back.

"NO! Stop talking! I have to thing! If you have the time to talk go wash my pants! I need them back!"  
"OK fratello ve~" Feli answered having already jumped up from the couch.  
He was skipping out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_**^_^I'm-a-line-kun rather wants to be on a date with his girlfriend than here**_

After just a minute he was back. "Ve~ fratello~ _where _are your pants?"  
He forgot the most important thing in his task of washing my pants, normal Feliciano seemed to be back.  
"Here…" I said holding up the messenger bag I had put on the ground beside my feet, not feeling like insulting him for forgetting about it. Feli came over grabbed the back while saying "Ve~ Thank you~" and was gone again.

Hopefully he would _really_ wash my pants and not try to cook pasta in the washing machine again…  
He really did it one time! Also filling in tomato sauce instead of washing powder.  
It looked _very_ disgusting and probably would have tasted disgusting if you tried to eat it.  
Ew… thinking about that again I should be thinking about the things Feliciano told me.

Was he telling the truth?  
Feliciano had never lied to me. He is too good to lie. He doesn't even lie when he is talking to his biggest enemies.  
Not that he ever sees people as his enemies, to him the world is one big family.  
So he most likely told the truth or he also hangs out way too much with _"big brother" _Fuck Face France…

GAH!

Why am I even thinking about stuff like that?

Why was I enjoying the stuff I did with Antonio?

Antonio is a pervert and will always be and also he is a deceiving bastard. But if even Feliciano told me the same things it had to be the truth…  
Buuut! Feliciano believed everything Potato-Bastard said was the truth…  
But still even if Germans are perverts I don't really think the Bastard would lie to Feli…  
Deep, deep_, deep _inside I know he likes my brother.  
STILL I won't accept _anybody_ who wants do date my innocent little brother!

So it was decided the stupid French Kisses was no stupid idea stupid fuck face had told stupid Antonio when they were out drinking.

Now I had to think about even harder topics. First of all: How to proceed with Antonio?

Should I be the one to initiate one of those still disgusting sounding kisses? Or should I wait for Antonio to try again?

The stupid bastard is unpredictable. Some things he will forget the second he heard or read them and some he will remember for eternity.  
Which one was the case with my reaction to being French kissed?  
Maybe I should wait some time, a week maybe or maybe more, and if he wouldn't try again I would.

That sounded like I am totally sure I could do it didn't it?  
It was my Italian stubbornness that made me think those "I am sure of myself"-thoughts. In reality I was still as unsure as I was when I arrived.  
The new knowledge didn't help in the least. Not one bit.

I was still fighting myself, my pride, my stupid lovey-dovey-ness and everything else in my head when Feli reentered the room.

"Ve~ I finished washing~ Now I am hungry! Should I cook dinner, fratello?"  
"Huh? Yeah, Yeah! I'll come and help"  
"OK, ve~ Fratello?"  
I looked up from my lap that I had apparently stared at the whole time "Yeah?"  
"I saw a box of tomatoes on the backseat of your car. Can I use them for tomato sauce?"

A box of tomatoes? In my car? Seriously?  
I bet Antonio put them there, knowing our routine of meeting.

Stupid Tomato-Bastard always doing something stupid.

"You can use them. I'll go get them I need some fresh air anyway" I said while standing up and heading towards the front door and outside.  
I didn't stay outside long but just went to my car and looked at the backseat. The bastard had indeed placed a crate of his best tomatoes, which he never sold like all the others but kept for ourselves, there. I grabbed a tomato from the top and bit into it to calm my nerves. Tomatoes always calmed me.  
When I grabbed the tomato I saw a piece of paper between the tomatoes so I pulled it out. The first thing I saw was a picture of a frowning tomato, which made me also frown. So I started to read the text Antonio had written below:

_Lovi,  
if you have read this you apparently have found my tomatoes haha~ Those are a gift for you and especially Feli for allowing you to stay with me._

_Don't hit your brother and also don't yell at him!  
Be nice, eat a tomato~_

_Tell Feli I said hello_

_Antonio_

"Couldn't you have told me that in person? Stupid bastard! Also the one allowing me to stay isn't Feliciano but my boss and me! Also not only talking with those stupid squiggle things at the end of every other sentence, now also writing them, stupid bastard?" I muttered while lifting the crate from the car, having already eaten my tomato and moving back to the house. When I had to set the crate down to open the door I also stuffed the letter into my pants pocket.

Inside I went straight into the kitchen.  
Feliciano was standing with his back to me, humming and ve~ing happily, I set down the crate on the counter between us almost a little too forcefully "Antonio says hello!"  
"Ve~" He answered even more happy than his humming before "did you call him?"  
"No!" I blushed "Why would I? He put a stupid note between the tomatoes"  
"Oh…" Why the hell did he sound disappointed?

I started cleaning the tomatoes and cutting them up without another word. The cut up tomatoes were put into a pot, Feliciano had already prepared with other stuff needed for the sauce.  
On the oven there was a second pot in which Feliciano was currently heating hot water.

Handling the tomatoes before cooking was the only thing I am really able to do in the kitchen…

"We" prepared the food in relative silence.  
Well Feli cooked while I sat at the small table placed to be used if just the two of us were eating and glared at some kitchen stuff that had offended me in the past. I just got up once while Feli was busy to go to our wine cellar and get a bottle of nice Italian wine.

We ate the Pasta after Feliciano had finished cooking and drank one or two glasses of wine with it, all the while talking about unimportant stuff, until…

"Ah I forgot to tell you. Ludwig is coming over later today! Also he will be staying for two weeks, ve~"  
"Why the hell are you just telling me now? Huh? It's already…" I looked at my watch "9.45pm! When exactly is later supposed to be?"  
"I am sorry fratello I forgot" Feli told my just short of breaking out into tears "Ludwig has to finish his work and then drive here from Berlin. That's a long way! His boss told him to take a break and go to some nice place to relax. He insisted! And since I don't get vacation he is coming here, ve~"  
"I was planning on going back to Spain today anyway, so…, but it is no excuse to invite people over without telling me! I'll be leaving as soon as I finish eating! I don't want to see _him_ in my house"

I am not going to call the Potato-Bastard by is given or country name anytime soon but I am also adult enough to not call him Potato-Bastard in Feli's presence.  
Well at least most of the time, I think.  
And I feel like I should be grateful for the advice…

"Thank you~~!~" Feli said jumping out of his chair running around the table and hugging me  
"What are you doing? Go back to your seat!" I said while trying to continue eating with Feliciano's arms around my neck.  
He let go and we finished eating in silence.

After putting my plate in the sink I said goodbye to Feli by kissing both of his cheeks again and hugging.  
"Aw… Ve~ I wanted to spend more time with you…"  
"It's your own fault! You were the one to invite him!"  
"Bye fratello!" Feliciano said with puppy eyes.

I turned and left the house not wanting to be deceived by those eyes and accidently meet the terrifying German.  
Just out of the kitchen I turned again "Feliciano! Where are my pants and bag?"  
"Ve~ your bag is by the door and your pants are still outside to dry"  
"OK I'll get those on my way!" Then I added mumbling "T-th-thank you for washing them!" And then I turned and headed to the front door. Fast! Grabbing my back along the way.

It was dark outside, no surprise considering the time, but our garden was illuminated by many small lanterns so it wasn't hard to find my way through the gardens and to my pants, they were clean, dry and smelled of fresh summer air, but I missed the faint smell of tomato-plants my clothes had if they dried in Antonio's garden.  
I took them, put them into the bag and went to my car.

I jumped into my car not bothering with the doors and put the key into the ignition and started the car, letting the top close and putting my sunglasses away which I had forgotten on my head.

Right when I started the engine I saw another car pulling up the drive way.  
At first I just saw the headlights but as it neared I could see it was a shiny black Mercedes. A potato car.  
Potato-Bastard had arrived. I had left at just the right time.

When the driveway was cleared I drove to the street making my way back to Spain... It was a boring drive again, but it was also harder than the drive to Italy because of the darkness and because I was slightly drunk.

I arrived at Antonio's house some hours later save and sound.

I went inside and when taking of my shoes I noted two unfamiliar pair of shoes. Apparently the Stupid-Idiot-Trio had a gathering at Antonio's. They were sure to be partying somewhere in this house, but even if this house is big I couldn't hear anything…  
When I passed the living room I knew why, they were in there sprawled out on various pieces of furniture or the floor.

I was most likely still quite drunk even after hours of driving, since I went into the room filled with three idiots and more empty liquor bottles then you would think could be emptied by just three adult males. French wine (only of the best, naturally), disgusting German _Bier _and various kinds of Spanish liquor.  
I went straight to the passed out Spaniard and kissed his cheek.

WHAT THE HELL?

Why did I do that in the presence of the other two of the famous BFT –Bastard-Fucker-Trio-?

If any of them had been awake I would die of embarrassment.

I felt myself blush harder and harder.

_**^_^I'm-a-line-kun can finally leave for vacation**_

**That was… LONG! 4000 words! Normally I write that much in two month… But I couldn't find a good spot to cut it^^  
I had a writing frenzy when I was on vacation visiting some big cities in Germany… **

**I realized Feli is saying ve~ not very often while typing but somehow I couldn't fit them in… **

**Wednesday school starts again. I don't know if I should be excited or annoyed xD I'll most likely have less time to write then than I had last term… English and Physics AP/A-Level/whatever the hell it is named in English will be challenging, I hope, but also time consuming.**

**This is out this early thanks to my seme who inspired me to type faster by drawing a fan art of Spain and Chibiromano and a picture of a GIANT tomato! She did it even though she can't understand my obsession with how cute chibimano is!  
I found Chibiromano's Hatafutte Parade, it's just cute how he has a hard time pronouncing some words x3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy Hetalia Day to all of you!**_

**Sorry for updating this late but school's being a bitch. The only class I can properly write in is my math class and in breaks I can't write because I made new friends. And at home I have to do loads of homework…  
And another thing is that I am required to write stories and plotlines and character sheets for my literature class… It takes a lot of time away from my normal writing time because I have to think about two completely different stories… **

**Thank you very much to all my reviewers please continue to review^^**

**Warnings: Just minimal amounts of SpaMano action, a lot of BTT/BFT action, shameless mentioning of PruCan, a lot of aggression (but no one gets hurt^_^), Random Insecure Antonio, uh… probably other stuff I don't remember… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Neither the characters nor the song, but my imagination claims full ownership on the locations.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-line-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing in a distance.  
Funny. Normally I kept it either in my pants pocket or on my nightstand. In this situation it should have been the later but it sounded like the phone was in another room. .

I sat up in bed still half asleep, groggily wondering why my room looked like Lovi's. I got up and followed the sound of my ringing phone.

_The crowns are out in town and we got news for you 'cause whenever we're around this place is going down. Let's not make a sound 'cause you don't wanna be found._

While following the sound which steadily got louder because I set it to increase volume with longer ringing time and I got closer, I realized I had been in Lovi's room not mine.

The phone had stopped ringing while I was still following it's sound but I knew it would start ringing again because it had rung with the ringtone I had set for my friends they would not stop calling. I was right, right when I reached my room the pants I had discarded on the floor the day before started ringing. I ran over there, picked them up and got my phone out. I picked up and held the phone to my ear without checking who of them was calling "Yeah?"  
"Yo 'Tonio why don't you pick up first ring if the awesome me is calling?"  
"Ahaha~ Good Morning Gil! I was another room sleeping ahaha~!" I said scratching my neck out of habit.  
"Kesese did the little brat lock you into the supplies closet again?"  
"No. Quite on the contrary. By the way, why are you calling?"  
"Did you forget which weekday it is?"  
"Ah… AH! It's Thursday"  
"Right. Drinking Night! What are we going to do? West said he'll personally shoot me if I invite anybody over for the next two weeks. Who knows why… And Franny said his place is also out of question. What about your place?"  
"I don't know. I haven't seen Lovi today but there is this new bar in town, which is rumored to be very good"  
"Good to know. Get ready! Franny and I will be at your house in 20!"  
"Ahaha~ so you're already in Spain… Bye" I said and the answer was beeping, indicating Gil had hung up on me. Now I had 20 minutes to get ready and search for Lovi.

Getting ready didn't take long. I just took a short shower and dressed in black jeans, which fit quite nicely according to my friends (and even Lovi but that was just my guess since he has the same reaction every time I wear sexy clothes) and a deep red fitted button up which I left unbuttoned at the top.  
Now I had about 10 minutes left to find Lovi.

First I went to check in the upstairs bathroom and Lovi's room. In Lovi's room I even checked in his closet, knowing his childhood habit of hiding everywhere possible even if I didn't know what he would hide from but he was nowhere to be found. Next I checked the downstairs bathroom and all the other room's downstairs, including the supplies closet and the kitchen. There too, not one clue where Lovi could be. Next stop would be the garden but it really is too big to be searched in the 5 minutes I had left until my friends would arrive. So I just opted to walk around the house starting at the patio around to the front.

I saw nothing out of place in the back and at the side of the house but at the front suddenly saw why I couldn't find him anywhere.  
His car was missing.  
It all came back to me. Normally I would see him in the mornings but our drinking night is always on the same day as Lovi's weekly visit in Italy.

Why did he go without saying goodbye? Does he hate me now? Will he come back? Can we keep on being lovers or will we go back to being friends now or whatever it was we were before?

I was so deep in my thoughts I never heard the car approaching nor did I sense the approaching persons. Not a good thing for a nation especially a war nation as myself.  
I was awoken from my thoughts when Franny put his arm around my waist and said "Antonio~"  
"Kesesese! I bet the little brat kicked him in the nuts"  
"Ah! Haha~" were my first words while I scratched the back of my head embarrassed to be surprised by their arrival. "Hey Gil, Franny!~ I'll just get my things than we can go. It's not far shall we walk?"  
"Yeah, yeah just hurry up the awesome me is thirsty!"  
"Si~" I answered and went inside followed by my friends. I went to the kitchen and wrote a note for Lovi saying I was out drinking and where I was going exactly in case Lovi got back from Italy before I got home. He could get very insecure if I wasn't where he thought I was. If it was the case he would think about the worst things in his head like I had run away from him and other stupid things (Not that Lovi was stupid EVER!)

Gil and Franny stayed by the door talking about stuff but it was too silent for me to understand.  
After finishing the note and sticking it to the fridge with a cute tomato magnet I went to collect the stuff I would need – wallet, phone, keys,… - and went back to the door.

"You took too long! The awesome me wants beer NOW!"  
"I am ready~ Let's go~!" I said ushering the two of them out the door, which I locked when we were outside, and led them down the driveway.

The afternoon sun was shining down on us with its warm orange light. On the street were no cars, it wasn't that surprising since I was living in a pretty rural area.

Normally the countries had to live in their capital or really close to it but I just have a flat in Madrid and live on a small farm most of the time. It was quite far away but still close enough to get to Madrid fast enough in emergency situations. The farm was part of a nice and lively village.

After 5 minutes of walking we were on the market place in the middle of the village. The place where all the restaurants and bars were located.  
Just a month ago a new bar had opened. The owner was the son of a nice elderly farmer I have known since I moved here. I saw the son grow up, he was now the same age I looked like.

I had known his father for a long time but I never had much contact with any of my neighbors, fearing to be discovered, but we still saw each other out in the fields occasionally. . Greeting each other. Having small conversations about farming.

We went into the mostly empty bar which was not surprising considering it was around 5p.m. and the bar had just opened for the day. We greeted the bartender, ordered our first round – beer for Gil wine for Franny and me – and went to a table towards the back in some corner.  
"Spill it Tony! Where did the little brat lock you this time?"  
"Huh? Lovi didn't lock me anywhere!"  
"See Gil he was just wandering around in his house~" said Franny sneaking his arm around my back. I wanted to answer but I stopped when the bartender came and brought our drinks. A giant mug of beer for Gil (Spanish beer most likely which would earn us a drunken complaint from Gil about how German beer is _so_ much better than the beer he gets in other counties) while Franny and I were brought a bottle of wine and two glasses. We thanked the bartender and drank first before resuming our conversation.

"Kesese the awesome me wants to know where you have been today NOW!"  
"At home~"  
"My cute Spanish friend I think what Gil wanted to ask is why you weren't near your phone in the middle of the day and why you are this happy about it!"  
"Oh! Well…" I said blushing "I slept in Lovi's bed…"  
Gil almost spat out his beer and chocked on it coughing. Between his coughs he managed to croak "What?"  
And Franny said "Pardon? How are you still alive and not hurt when you slept in the brat's bed?"  
Gil nodded indicating he wanted to know the same while he was still coughing lightly.  
"Well Lovi said I should so I did" I said a little confused why the two of them thought Lovi was this bad and would try to kill me for every little thing I did. I won't deny he can be a little aggressive but it's just when he is very embarrassed and if he knows the persons well, if not he will just cuss and swear and try to be intimidating to hide his embarrassment and fear.  
He isn't bad, on the inside he is just as weak as Feli. He just tries to hide it.

I emptied my glass and refilled it. My friends were too stunned to say something so I drank some more. It still was drinking night so why not do the things you are supposed to do?

"The brat _ALLOWED_ you to sleep in his _bed_?  
"… Huh? Didn't I say that already?"  
"Yeah! You did but you didn't tell the awesome me and Franny why he would ever do something like that when he is convinced we all are the greatest perverts on earth."  
"He loves me~"  
"You managed to get a confession out of Roma-chan?" Franny retorted astounded  
"Well…" I said scratching my neck again "He didn't really say it while he was awake… _But_ he let me hug him and kiss him and he fell asleep in my arms~"  
"Sounds like l'amour~"  
"It does, right~?  
"Pah! Love is so not awesome!"  
"Why~?" I whined  
"Nobody needs love it's just stupid and fucks you up and stuff"  
"Mon ami you have the wrong impression of l'amour"  
"I experienced it myself so shut up! You are spreading stuff about l'amour all the time but you never keep a girlfriend for longer than a week!"  
"My love is so big I give it to many people~ They just can't appreciate it!"  
"Franny~ you can't love so many people~ Somewhere out there _HAS_ to be someone who is just right for you, who will need your whole love~ who you want to be with for the rest of your life" I protested. Franny began to murmur next to me but I couldn't understand him because Gil yelled through the bar to order a second round of drinks and also ordered a third right with it.

The bar had filled a little since we arrived but I think it was as filled as it would get, it still was a weekday, but I understood some of Franny's words and assumed he had someone he loved but couldn't go out with them. Probably a human.

Many of us fell in love with a human at some point but it never could be a long relationship. Humans aged we didn't and when we were 'younger' we aged very slowly. Our time stood still. A human's time flowed fast. Humans died. We live as long as our country lives even if it is struck in alliances seized or in other misfortunate situations. As long as people identify themselves as a nation's people the nation can live.  
As our immortality is a dream of many humans, it can be a curse if humanoid beings like us have to live among humans, feel the same feelings as them.

While I was deep in my thoughts our drinks were brought.  
I woke up from my thoughts and drank some, maybe even more than some.  
Franny stopped being so sullen and also drank, Gil drank half of his second mug and started the discussion about the unimportance and unawesomeness of love  
"Yeah yeah Tony that's fine and stuff if you and the Italian brat are like that but it's still useless. Not everything works out as fine as it does for you!" Gil wasn't his normal loud and 'awesome' self. His speech had some sadness in it. Why? In all the centuries we were friends I never saw Gil like that, he always was invincible even when he lost. He never lost his spirit. Did he also fall in love with a human?

I just wanted to ask him what had happened when Franny did "What's up?"  
Gil went from sadness to rage "You know exactly what's up! Every time I try to meet Mattie when he is over here you busy him with stuff. Every time I try to go over there you do your best to keep me here. You even got West on my case! Or you fly Mattie over here the same day I fly over there. And on such short notice he can't contact me. _**EVERY SINGLE TIME!**_ I couldn't see him for at least 6 month and even then he had to sneak out of your house and we could just meet for a few hours in some stupid restaurant in Paris while you were in a meeting. Since you saw us together when I visited him last year you are way to overprotective of him!"

What? Who is Mattie? And what relation does he have with Franny? And Gil _dated_ someone? Didn't he just say love was unawesome? And why do they have to fight?

"I want to protect him he is like a son to me! I don't want him to be sad because one of my friends played with his feelings! I have seen you play with the feelings of boys and girls alike. I never saw you dating even _**one**_ person without sex as the only goal. If you got what you wanted you run. Maybe if you deemed the person worthy you would do them a second time maybe a third time but never more…"

There the bartender intervened shouting "Stop fighting. If you wanna fight go home!" But none of them heard it. They just kept fighting. I didn't know how to intervene, how to stop them. I knew nothing about the situation, but I had remembered that Mattie had to be Matthew, Canada, but I wondered why I couldn't remember his face.

"Just because get the one you want you don't have to destroy other people's lives. Did you even once consider how Mattie feels about this? Have you ever seen him truly happy since that time? Also did you see me dating anybody since world war two? I bet you didn't! While you and the other Allies decided what would be happening to West and me I met him for the first time. He sat in some corner and nobody even noticed him. I did. We became friends fast, we talked a lot, then I had to go with Russia and you abolished _MY_ country. I couldn't see him for 40 Years, couldn't talk to him. When I realized I missed him just as much as my friends if not more I knew I felt different for him than I did for anybody before. So when the stupid wall was gone I flew over there as fast as I could and told him I love him. We've been dating ever since. _**Ever since**_ _**1990!**_ _We've been dating for 20 fucking years! _You didn't even notice! Just when you remember him and see us together you think it is better if he doesn't see me because I could hurt him? _YOU_ are the one who is hurting him right now! He and I knew it wouldn't have a good ending if we told you so we didn't! You think I was happy I couldn't share my thoughts with my friends? That's totally not awesome but I did it for his sake. I didn't want him to be sad. I didn't want him to go through the same thing I did when I realized I love him but was struck in stupid Soviet Russia!"  
Gil's voice was loud normally but while he held that speech it got even louder and he even stood up.  
Franny didn't answer after Gil stopped speaking and he looked very shocked.

So Gil had been dating Canada and Franny had some love interest too… I really want to know who it is.  
Did he tell us at some point? Was I that focused on Lovi all the time I didn't realize my best friends' love life?

Gil was still breathing a little hard from his yelling but seemed to have calmed down mostly when the bartender came over and told us we had to leave and were not welcomed here again for half a year. We emptied our drinks, paid, and left the bar. Nobody talked. It seemed like Gil and Franny didn't want to talk to each other and I didn't know what to say.

Just some minutes later while we were wandering through town I found a hopefully neutral topic "Hey let's get some alcohol from the convenience store and continue drinking at my house"  
Hopefully I would find a way to cheer both of them up and get them to make up. I also hoped Lovi would stay in Italy for the night or I would lose him to his stubbornness again.  
They ignored me but instead of ignoring each other completely they started to glare at each other and stopped walking. I stayed at the side ready to stop them if things would get physical but also not close enough to not get into the fight. They glared at each other for some time both of them trying to get the other to admit he had been right.

From what I had heard I thought Gil was right but I wouldn't say anything. If I would both of them would probably attack me. I didn't want to stand between them.

Franny sighed "Ok here is a deal! You'll come over tomorrow, I'll judge you and Mathieu. Then I'll decide if I allow you to date or if things will stay the same!"  
Gil's face lit up right when Franny finished his second sentence and he was almost smiling a genuine smile after he had finished. Relieve was written all over his face.  
I was also relieved. The fight had stopped. Hopefully it would have a happy end or I would lose at least one of my best friends.

I had to have spaced out for some time because when I came to both of them were normal again, stood on both of my sides and had their arms around my shoulders.

"So Tony… The night is young let's continue drinking"  
"Yeah Kesesese!"  
I was confused by the sudden change in their demeanor but didn't let it show and answered "Yeah~! We can't go back to the bar but we could go back to my hose"  
"What about the brat?"  
"Stop calling Lovi a brat he is almost as old as you are! He normally stays with Feli for the night and comes back around noon. So let's buy drinks at the convenience store and head ho my house~"  
"Kesese Even if he looks as old as we are now he still is an unawesome spoiled brat that knows nothing about the world and wars"

We started walking again, me leading them towards the convenience store

"Isn't their innocence the charm of those cute little Italians that won't share their amour with me?"  
"Franny! Stop talking about Lovi like that! He is mine!"  
"Kesese you sound as if you are married"  
I blushed but kept silent.

We arrived at the convenience store and went inside. We grabbed as many bottles of alcoholic drinks as we could carry randomly – Franny even found some French wine – and paid for them.  
On the way home we chatted about random stuff and drinking. When we arrived at my house Gil went to his car and got even more booze. Why he even drove around Europe with loads of beer in his car I'll never know. You're not supposed to drink&drive.

We went into the house after I managed to open the door without putting down the booze. We went straight into the living room without even taking off our shoes. We put down the bags there and I rushed them back to the door to take off their shoes. It was risky enough to drink here.

I didn't need a scolding from Lovi about keeping the house clean. Even if it was funny because Lovi still was unable to do most of the tasks around the house. It was just his Italian pride telling him to keep his surroundings clean despite being unable to do it himself.

After we took off our shoes Gil and Franny went back to the living room. Rather than following them I went to the kitchen to get some snacks and to check my cell phone for calls from Lovi in case I hadn't heard it while we were out.  
My cell showed nothing so I proceeded to my other task, getting snacks. We always had some in a cupboard so I went there and got them, then I went back.  
Gil and Franny had already started, both were a little drunk already, there earlier argument already forgotten, so I placed the snacks still in their bags on the coffee table and started drinking myself not wanting to fall behind.

Nothing really happened we just drank and joked around, teasing each other and I concentrated on trying to find hints on Franny's love interest as much as I could in my drunk state and also I tried to find out why I couldn't remember the face of Gil's boyfriend.  
Not the easiest of things to do while drunk and because none of us spoke about love.

Some hours later most of the booze was gone and we all were _drunk_. Not that drunk that we would forget what had happened in the morning but enough to most likely get a major hangover.

How long we had been drinking I don't know but at some point we passed out one after another, me being the last to pass out.  
I had the best fortune with lying on the couch. Gil passed out on the coffee table and Franny was lying on the ground behind him.

_**-.,-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-line-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-**_

My consciousness picked up a sound and woke me a little. I recognized it as the front door so Lovi did come home. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see what Lovi would do in his rage and embarrassment. I heard his approaching footsteps but they were different from what I imagined. It wasn't stomping, he walked with his normal cute steps.  
Still they approached the living room.  
What was on Lovi's mind? I could handle Lovi's normal attitude but this was torture. I couldn't handle this. I was afraid of his calmness.  
I wanted to just open my eyes and see what was happening. Go and greet him to gauge his reaction but Lovi was already in the living room.  
What would happen if I woke up now? I stayed 'asleep' wanting to 'wake up' when Lovi did something that would be a cue to wake up but he was silent and approached me.  
I could hear his footsteps closer and closer.  
At one point the footsteps stopped and I could sense him right beside me.

Would I get hit? Would he yell right into my ear?

I felt him lean closer and could feel his breath on my cheek. Then I felt a soft touch on my cheek.

Part of Lovi's face, soft, …  
_He kissed my cheek!  
_I was happy. I needed every bit of my self-control to not start smiling a very bright smile.  
But _why_?

When his lips left my face I could feel his presence still right next to me for a few moments. Then he ran from the room, at least it sounded like that, and knocked over some of the bottles littered around on the floor and up the stairs.  
When I heard footsteps on the stairs I opened my eyes. The room was almost completely dark just illuminated by the moonlight. Gil and Franny were still sleeping to they really passed out from the alcohol.

When I stood up from the couch to follow Lovi I could already feel a light headache but my head also felt a lot clearer than it did before I fell asleep. I wondered how long it had been since I fell asleep and what time it was now.

I slowly made my way to the stairs carefully avoiding the bottles because I didn't want to wake up my friends, then I felt my way up the stairs and to Lovi's room.  
The door was wide open and Lovi stood in his room with his back to me and one of his hands on his mouth.  
It seemed like he hadn't heard me or knew I was behind him.  
I just stood there for a few moments but when Lovi didn't move at all I approached him. I didn't really try to be silent but my steps still were silenced by the carpet.

Lovi still didn't move even when I was right behind him.  
All I wanted to do was hug him. Kiss him. But spooking him was the last thing I wanted to do. So I settled for a hand on his shoulder and a whispered "Hey Lovi~ Welcome back"

_**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz hey it's the alphabet! – Nope it's a line!~~**_

**So nothing new about SpaMano in this chapter… but you'll hopefully get plenty in the next chapter, whenever I'll finish that…  
And also I tried a little bit of new formatting in this chapter. Longer parts. Not so many short tiny sentences. How is it? Is it still readable?  
It flows somehow naturally with Antonio but with Lovi I think the short and broken style is better because of his randomness…**

**So my school had its 150 year anniversary last month and there were loads of things to do. We had a day of arts a sports festival and a science day. Science day was boring we had to build bridges and compete with them… but day of arts resulted in the big fight between Gilbert and Francis… **

**And to celebrate the anniversary we also had a BIG party in the biggest event location in my town and there the teachers' choir sang. Nobody really wants to hear the teachers sing but my friends and I still went to see them just for fun and they started their performance with a speech. The speaker started talking about Prussia and I already had fun with just that but when he said "Everybody was kneeling at Prussia's feet" (really like that not with Prussians) me and my friends had to leave because we were laughing too hard. **

**Hetalia day is now over in Germany xDxD I really wanted to go as Prussia but my wig still hasn't arrived… But I finished sewing my flag now I just need to paint Gilbird on it… **


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is my next very late chapter...**

**Well school is hell. My teachers are telling me I should stop spacing out and pay attention in lessons... my grades aren't that well so I should follow their advice! But I will continue this story I just have to start working at home!**

**I finally found the bug in my browser and now can use lines agaaaain \(^_^)/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and not even a single tomato at the moment!**

**Warnings: Tsundere. Same as always. **

* * *

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I jerked around to see who was behind me. There shouldn't be anybody awake in this house.  
While I turned around I heard the silent words "Hey Lovi, welcome back" So it was Antonio.

Had he been awake when I kissed him?  
My blush that had been slowly vanishing and had completely vanished when I felt the hand resurfaced with vigor.  
At first I just spluttered some nonsensical words while I faced Antonio.

There he stood in the moonlight, a gentle but confused look in his green eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness. If my blush could have gotten any darker it would have from how outright sexy Antonio looked.  
I would never admit it out loud but _hell_. He really is a sexy bastard.

When my nerves had calmed a little from the sudden encounter I also greeted Antonio while looking down on the floor embarrassed "H-hello…"  
I could see Antonio hesitating to hug me. Why didn't he just do it? Why did he make it that hard on me?  
I wanted to be hugged and now I would have to do it myself?  
Why can't he just do it like he normally does, damn it?

I started to scowl since I didn't know what to do. I really, really wanted to be hugged! Also I wanted to know if Antonio had been awake when I did the embarrassing things I did downstairs. Where his friends also awake?

"Lovi…"

When I heard my 'hated' nickname I looked up, right into Antonio's eyes.  
Even though I had reacted Antonio didn't continue speaking. He just stared and I stared right back even though I was completely embarrassed. I hoped Antonio would get my wish through the staring or at least would lose his self-control and I would get my wish that way.

"Lovi…"

Again just my name but with a different tone. More longing.  
What was the bastard doing? I was right in front of him.

"What?" I was getting irritated. Is the stupid bastard really that stupid? _Damn it! Just hug me!_ I almost shouted that out loud but I could stop myself just in time. No way I would do something this embarrassing.  
Not even in the dark.  
Not even when I was alone with Antonio.

Were we even alone or were his stupid friends just around the corner laughing about our stupid display?

Well… Maybe I _would _hug him sometime in the future… But not _now!_

Still no reaction. I was still looking into his shining green eyes laced with worry.

"Lo-"  
"DAMN IT ANTONIO! If you are going to repeat my name _ONE MORE TIME_ you and your perverted friends can sleep in the garden!"  
"But Lovi… If you are this loud you are going to wake Gil and Franny!"

Stupid bastard just caring about his friends. They are always first priority, never me!

I looked away, my thoughts making me sad. I didn't want Antonio to see it but at the same time I wanted to be comforted by him, to be hugged. I looked down at our feet and saw Antonio's feet shifting closer.  
Would he hug me now that he was getting closer?  
He was right in front of me our toes almost touching. I could almost feel his body heat in the not that warm Spanish night.

Come on bastard just a little bit more, a little closer, or just lift your arms and pull me into a hug. Just do something else than annoying me.  
I almost couldn't take it anymore. My arms were twitching to initiate the hug. Why the hell was the touchy feely bastard getting this shy of all sudden? I thought he was over with this phase! Or did he decide to ignore me again?  
I hoped not. I hoped his friends hadn't talked him into or out of anything.

Antonio was still shifting nervously in front of me. I was still staring at our feet.  
I felt Antonio got closer but his feet hadn't moved anymore.  
Would he hug me now?

I felt his breath on my cheek. Then he whispered into my ear "Thank you" and before I could react in any way he kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed.  
I blushed harder than ever before.  
So the bastard _had_ been awake! Stupid fucker! How could he?  
Ok probably my foolishness was at fault for leading me into the living room and to do this.

I grabbed the front of his shirt "Bastard! Why were you pretending to be asleep?" Why was I blurting out those things? Apparently my limit of his foolishness was reached.  
"Lovi calm down!" He reached out and put his hands on my arms near my shoulder.  
Come on bastard move your arms a little. Hug me. "You didn't answer my question!"  
"I just woke up when you kissed me and then I went after you"  
So I woke him up… Stupid me… I should have known he is a light sleeper. But he should still hug me because he worried me and because he hadn't hugged me today

I loosened my grip on his shirt but kept my hands where they were.  
"Lovi~ can I hug you?"  
"Don't ask!" I said trying to sound angry while I leant forward and put my head onto his chest. Instantly his arms wrapped around my back pulling me forward and crushing my arms between us.  
Just to save my arms and not because I wanted to I moved my arms up and around Antonio's neck. When my arms were out of the way Antonio pulled me even closer which in turn made me fall into his chest because I had stood to far away for this kind of hug.  
"Lovi I missed you today"  
"Mtoo Bastard!" I mumbled my face still buried in his chest.

I couldn't breathe too well through his shirt so I readjusted myself so I was standing on my own again and had my head laying on his shoulder the best I could. I still was a little shorter than him.

As soon as I was comfortably standing and being held by Antonio's arms I could relax and started to feel how tired I was. Driving from Spain to Rome and back and dealing with my brother had tired me but I wanted to stay awake and with Antonio longer.  
Why?  
I was with him every day. Why was I refusing to go to bed today of all days?

"Lovi are you tired?"  
Stupid mind reading bastard! "No…" I answered stifling a yawn.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really bastard" I said this time not managing to stifle my yawn. Stupid body now he knew I lied.  
"Even if you aren't tired I am. It's late and we won't know when Gil and Franny will wake up"

Right. Those two fuckers were also in the house. Should I risk staying with Antonio or throw him out? Throwing him out would be the right choice but still…

Antonio let go of me, my hands slid from his shoulders and the bastard turned to leave.  
Stupid bastard! Always leaving me…  
I grabbed his arm before he was out of my reach.  
"Lovi~ Do you want to sleep with me?"  
"Pervert!" But I still nodded  
"You are too cute Lovi~!"  
"'m not"  
"Let's get ready for bed~ Should I help you with that?"  
"Stupid perverted Tomato Bastard! You just want to feel me up! I am not a little child I can dress myself!" I said embarrassed. Couldn't the pervert keep his hands to himself? Just because I allowed him to hug me and _may_ have kissed him maybe…  
I should just stay here and not let him hug me ever again! But somehow my body had a different view on the matter and I moved from my spot as soon as the bastard had left the room saying "See you in a bit Lovi~"

First I went to get something to wear. My normal pajamas were out of question even though they were back from being washed. So I searched for something else to wear. Somewhere deep in my closet had to be some old pajama pants.  
I found them and wondered why so many of my clothes had tomato prints, but they would have to do. I took a simple white T-Shirt to wear with them and bed starting to undress myself. While I was undressing I realized I was _still_ wearing the damned 'Shut up'-Shirt! Did he see it in the darkness? What was he thinking if he did? If not did he think I had thrown it away?

While I was thinking I had managed to change my clothes and even put them on the right way so I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and do whatever else I had to do.

The bastard didn't say where we would sleep but it sure as hell wasn't my bed again because that would leave me with no place to run to if Antonio or his stupid friends attempted to do something.  
Well there would always be the bathroom but that isn't the best place to hide in for hours…  
That left us with the guest bedrooms and his bedroom.  
So I went to his room. I didn't bother to knock he should be dressed and ready but when I opened the door the bastard was standing with his back to the door still in his trousers and taking of his shirt.  
"What the hell bastard?"  
"Ahahaha Lovi~ you are finished already?"  
"Don't Ahahaha~ me! The question is why you _aren't_ ready! You didn't do something perverted on the bed, did you?"  
"No Lovi~ I just checked on Gil and Franny~"  
"You should have just thrown them out instead of checking on them" I mumbled to myself  
"Huh? What did you say Lovi?"  
"Nothing Bastard!" While speaking to me the bastard had turned around his shirt now taken off completely so I stared at the ground the whole time. It was nothing I hadn't seen already, the bastard loved to work half naked after all but this wasn't from a distance and also our relationship had changed… I think…

It changes a lot… But things change a lot in centuries. First he was my bastard caretaker and bastard boss then he was my bastard friend and best friend but how can I define our relationship now? Would he see me as his boyfriend? If not what was I to him?  
Still the small disobedient child that did nothing but eat his food and break things? An equal adult? Boyfriend? Or a friend he could molest?  
Could I really see him as my boyfriend? I couldn't see him as a friend or my best friend anymore but were we really a couple? We didn't talk about it but we _did_ kiss and sleep together.

"-vi~ Lovi~"  
"What?"  
"You spaced out~"  
"No shit Bastard! What do you want?"  
"I'm going to change you can go to bed if you want~!" and so I was left alone in his bedroom. I never really had been in here before. I just saw the inside when the door was left open or when I searched for him but I never was in here, let alone being alone in here.  
The room was clean and looked very different from the room he had had when I had been under his care. The first thing I noticed was that it was a lot smaller than the master bedroom in his castle. It also felt warmer, more human. Surprisingly there was nothing with tomatoes. Just his carpet was tomato red.

No way I would lay down in his bed without him here but if I still stood in the same spot when he came back he would think I didn't want this. What should I do? Everything had been so easy before. I could just cuss and run and hit him before and now I was thinking so much.  
I still didn't know what I should do but I moved towards the bed and stopped at the foot of the bed not knowing which side I should take. Left, right, left, right.  
I crossed my arms and huffed blaming all my problems on the bed so I glared at it.

I still stood there glaring when the bastard came back "Lovi~ What did the bed do?" He said standing beside me already.  
What should I say? I didn't know how to answer. While I thought about what to say I spluttered and turned to face the bastard.  
"Cute~" Antonio ignored is question and hugged me instead.  
I fought his arms half heartily "Let me go bastard!"  
Bastard really was compliant today and let go straight away but he kept my hand and pulled me to one side the bed "Don't hate my bed Lovi~ It's not that bad. You have to try it~" He sat down and I sat beside him just barely on the edge of the bed.  
"Seems soft…"  
"It is Lovi~ It is~ Come over!" He said having moved behind me already to the middle of the bed.  
I turned and blushed crawling a little closer so I wouldn't fall down. The bed really was soft and dipped down a lot when my weight was placed on it. It would differ a lot from Antonio's hard chest. My blush darkened from my thoughts. Stupid sexy tempting bastard.  
"Come~" Antonio said gesturing with his hand.  
What am I his dog? "I'm not a dog?"  
"Yes you are not. Will you come here Lovino?" Now he was the one who looked like dog. A puppy to be precise.

Well sitting on the edge was uncomfortable, the bed was soft and Antonio promised warmth. The nights were fairly cold in Spain and I was tired… So I moved over to Antonio and into his waiting arms.

"Good boy Lovi~"  
"I am not a dog!"  
"Yes~"

I leant my head against Antonio's shoulder sitting sideways between his legs. It was comfortable and relaxing. Warm. Antonio held me for some time moving a little, rocking me half asleep but after a minute or two he shifted awkwardly jolting me fully awake again.  
"Huh?"  
"Can we lay down Lovi?"  
I refocused and realized again where I was. In Tomato Bastard's bed, with him. My blush came but I nodded not moving from his arms or much at all.  
Antonio tried to move me but didn't succeed "Lovi could you move please?"  
"OK…" I moved from his arms but still stayed very close. Antonio moved and grabbed the comforter pulling it up for us to slip under it. I moved under it Antonio followed moving close and hugging me. I turned to face him blushing deep red from my bold gesture.

Now that I got my hug I wanted a kiss too to assure our relationship status. Why couldn't the talkative bastard just talk about _us_? I wanted to know what we were. I wanted to be hugged and –embarrassing enough- also kissed.

Antonio just hugged me loosely not doing anything else. Not moving closer, not pulling away, just staring at me.  
"So what did you do today?"  
"Despite driving to Rome and back? Eating with Feliciano, catching up, avoiding the Potato Bastard by a few seconds…"  
"Which?"  
"Which indeed. Probably the one that hasn't passed out in your living room!" Stupid bastard. He should think before talking big. What the hell would the Prussian bastard do in Italy when he wants to get wasted?  
"So Germany visited Feli?"  
"Yeah he is staying for two weeks so I won't go to Italy next week!"  
"I want to go on a vacation with Lovi too~" Then take me and stop complaining.

Shit! That sounded different from what I intended. Good thing it was just in my thoughts.

"So now you know about my day. What did you do?"  
"First I searched for you, then Gil and Franny came and we went out drinking in the new bar in town, got thrown out because Gil and Franny fought and then we came here and drank more."  
Stupid drunks but Antonio didn't seem drunk but it couldn't have been that long since he stopped.  
"Did you know? Gil is going out with Canada!" What do I care who the bastard is dating?

Canada? Who's that? Well who cares. I had a vague picture of a silent America without hamburgers in my head.  
But most of my mind was filled with Antonio.  
How could I move closer without embarrassing myself? And get a kiss?

"Who cares Bastard" I said hitting my head against his forehead and moving my body closer at the same time. Good tactic Lovino he wouldn't realize that… Maybe he would kiss me in this situation with my face right in front of him. And not just on the cheek.  
"Ouch!"  
"Stop whining!"  
"But Lovi~" The bastard pouted. Not my goal.

Before the bastard took everything as a hint to molest me and now that I was willing he didn't do a thing. Is that why he is in the Bad Touch Trio? Just touching unwilling persons?

I made a move to turn around. I wouldn't lay there facing the bastard that wouldn't kiss me. Why did he even invite me when he wanted nothing from me?  
When I was almost laying on my other side a tanned Spanish arm stopped me. "What are you doing Lovi~? Why are you turning away?" The arm tried to turn me back but I resisted "Lovi~" Antonio whined.  
"I don't want to see your stupid face bastard!"  
"What did I do?" I could hear the bastard was pouting. I couldn't tell him to kiss me he would just do it even if he didn't really want to because he's an idiot like that. He should realize it himself.

The bastard managed to turn me so I was facing him again. He really was pouting but lit up when he saw my deep red frowning face. "Lovi you look like a tomato~"  
Then he kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheek. I got more and more flustered and angry because he was missing my mouth on purpose I was sure. Then he pulled back and gazed into my eyes. I glared back I think it wasn't very convincing with a blush and most likely happiness showing on my face. The idiot grinned his typical Spanish grin, almost blinding me.

Antonio came closer again, his eyes closing slowly. Mine did the same. The last I could just feel because my eyes were completely closed.  
Then I finally felt Antonio's lips on mine. It felt good but it wasn't as calming as his hugs.  
Would he try one of those French Kisses? Probably not.  
My assumptions came true. The kiss was short but in no way chaste.

As soon as Antonio pulled back I buried my head in his chest. He tightened his arms that had hung loosely around my before, but didn't really put pressure on me. "Was that what you wanted?"  
"Shut up bastard" I mumbled  
"Lovi~ So cute~" Antonio yawned right after saying this and I had to yawn too.

Finally realizing the time and just _how_ tired I really was. My head was finally freed from weird demands that came out of nowhere.  
I cuddled a bit closer my knees touching his, my face still hid from his view somewhere between his chest and chin. It was warm and comforting. The smell of Spanish sun filling my nose was relaxing.

"Are you tired Lovi?"  
"Mhs" came my mumbled reply, too relaxed and tired to form proper sentences or even words.  
Antonio chuckled lightly. I couldn't hear it. Just feel it. "Good night Lovi~ Sleep well~"  
"Gd Nrgt Bastmd" And I fell asleep. I was no longer able to keep myself awake.

The only things I felt were strong arms, hard chest and warmth. Comfort. Safety.

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last two. I wanted to write more but it would have gotten TOO long with all the stuff that I still wanted to write so you'll have to wait for the next chapter for those things but it's better that they'll be told by Antonio. **

**Next chapter should be PruCan instead of Spamano and there will be a little leap in time but no spoilers and we will leap back when we get back to Spamano... but nothing too bad just half a day. So the next chapter should be ready for christmas!**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

_**BONUS CHAPTER!  
**_**I had a writer's block with the main story so I started this. And now it is the promised extra Christmas special chapter! (That has nothing to do with Christmas except for the fact that Santa Clause is officially a Canadian citizen.) (And this stuff actually happens around summer break I realized…)**

**Wow I realized the time they need for travel is **_**total and complete TRASH!**_** Google tells me you need around 13 hours to travel from Madrid to Paris but since I don't want my characters to be traveling their whole life… Just live with it! I won't change the times… **

**To everybody who dislikes PruCan: Don't read this! It's this things happening to Gil und Francis after they left Spain!**

**Warnings: I would say definitely T-Rated(but nowhere near M I think) not for smut but rather for Gil's language and innuendos, OOC Prussia, sometimes OOC Canada, randomness, some German and French (translation in brackets behind the phrase except for stuff like oui…) and I don't know French so I am not sure about the stuff I write, …**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a half full bottle of Original Canadian Maple Syrup and a fail!Prussia flag.  
**

* * *

After we left Antonio's I drove us to Paris. The drive took us some hours and we didn't talk most of the time. It left me too much time to think about unawesome things. The closer we got to Paris the more insecure I got.  
What if Francis would still oppose our relationship?  
Did Mattie still love me even after all the time we didn't see each other?  
Would Mattie show he loved me in front of Francis?  
Did Francis just invite me to torture me?  
Would he torture me with the closeness?

Every time I tried to shake of those unawesome thoughts they came back worse. I wanted to hit myself for being this unawesome. Everything would end well. _I am awesome!_ Nothing in my life would be bad for a long time. Someone as awesome as me couldn't have too many bad things in their life!

We arrived in Paris around noon and it took another 30 minutes to arrive at Francis house. Stupid traffic in Paris! I just wanted to get over with it, but I was still struck in my small car with my worst enemy and best friend.

Why didn't West allow me to buy a bigger car like a Mercedes? After my Trabbi died some years ago he just allowed me to buy a small Volkswagen. Stingy bastard. He and his boss were driving Mercedes but the awesome me is just allowed to buy a Volkswagen.

My thoughts were distracting me from my discomfort but not that much. They made me even more aggressive than I already was. The cars were just driving that damn slowly! And there are so many of them!

Finally we arrived in the right street and I was relieved when I parked my car right in front of Francis house. Hopefully Mattie was home and awake, but still I had to be careful. As much as I wanted to race inside and kiss him and tell him how awesome he was even if he wasn't as awesome as me I couldn't, Francis was still there.  
We got out of the car and after I locked the car I wanted to go inside but Francis stopped me.

Did he want to send me away now that I had had my hopes up?  
Was the promise just a façade in front of 'Tonio?  
It couldn't be! Please! I prayed to every god that could hear me, even if I normally wasn't a religious person.

When I turned around to face Francis he smiled at me. "I have to get some things… Here but nothing naughty!" with these words he thrust his keys into my hand and left to the opposite direction we had come from by car.

I didn't know what to think!  
The very person that didn't even let me be _near_ my boyfriend for a whole year suddenly let me be alone with him in his own house…  
Did he trick me and Mattie was already on his way home?  
Why was the awesome me this _damn_ insecure.  
Thinking wouldn't get me anywhere. It never did when I was still a country. I would still be standing here when stupid Francis came back. I could only find out if I went inside.

So I went to the door and inserted the key getting the right key first try. When I stepped inside I heard some movement in the living room but nothing more. Francis had no pets so Mattie was still here. Francis didn't lie to me I was happy.  
When I didn't move from the door after I had closed it I heard more movement and approaching footsteps.  
Even though Francis didn't lie to the awesome me I still was unawesomely insecure about how to explain me being here without him. With him I wouldn't have been able to kiss Mattie but he could have explained. Now…

While I was in my thoughts the footsteps had been steadily approaching. "Francis? What's wrong?" I heard Mattie's voice. It really was him. I couldn't believe to hear him without miles, oceans, borders and devices between us. So I didn't answer even if I knew it was unawesome.  
Mattie came out of the living room doorway. "_Eh? _GIL? What are you doing here? Where is Francis?" he said in a loud voice and I could hear in his voice he wanted to hug me and was almost crying but I knew he wouldn't do anything without an explanation.

"Hey Mattie long time no see… He said he had something to do I should go inside first. This is a trial"  
"Trial? What are you talking about?"  
"Yesterday I managed to get him to believe my true intentions with you a little but he still won't let us date freely until he is convinced I love you. But I am allowed to meet you here. At least today…"  
"You are really telling the truth? Or did you kidnap him and hide him in your car?"  
I had to laugh a little he really had a cute overactive imagination "Would the awesome me really lie to somebody as awesomely cute as you?"  
"GIL!" With these words Mattie leapt into my arms almost throwing me backwards into the door. I caught him and held him as close as I could.

If I wasn't as awesome as I am I would have cried but I could hear and feel Mattie cry in my arms. They were hopefully happy tears but I still didn't know what to do so I kept on hugging him for some time.  
"Mattie… I really like hugging you but could we move from here?"  
He let go reluctantly "Yeah…" he then grabbed my hand and let me into the living room. I walked a little faster than him when I found out where he was headed.  
When we were in the living room I went straight to the couch and pulled Mattie onto my lap.  
He flailed his arms and blushed.  
He was so awesomely cute. It was funny how he still could be this cute and easily embarrassed after all those years.

I steadied him on my lap with one arm around his waist and ruffled his hair with the other. "Calm down Mattie! This isn't a dream" The last part was more to assure myself.  
"What if Francis comes home?" He said blushing a little more  
"It's going to be okay. Or did you think I would take you right here? You naughty little…" I said pulling him closer to me if that was possible and now keeping both of my hands on his waist and taking in his scent that I loved so much. Pancakes and maple, snow and wind, just Mattie.  
"Eh? I-I didn't think th-that!"  
"Well if you say so…" I leant towards his ear and whispered "But if you want to do something we can't do when he comes back the awesome me can think of something awesome and fast…"  
"Wh-What are you thinking about now Gil?" he asked a little wary  
I loved teasing him a little so I would have continued to tease him but Francis could be home any minute so we had no time to waste. "Well…" I paused a little looking into his eyes the best I could with him sitting sideways on my lap "A kiss would be nice…"  
He surprised me by turning on my lap to straddle me and put his arms around my neck while mine stayed on his hips. "And you're sure it'll just be a kiss?"

He could be so seductive if he wanted to. If we had been somewhere safe he would have been pinned under me faster than he could say 'maple' but in this situation I had use my self-control. If everything went well I could do that a lot in the future.

"Mattie, don't tempt me or we won't be able to do anything for a long time until we can get Francis to give us another chance! Instead of talking use your lips for something else and kiss me!"  
That he did.  
At first his lips touched mine as soft as his voice but then we both used more pressure.  
Oh how I wanted nothing more than to feel more of Mattie, taste more of him.  
When I moved my hands around to his back and maybe a little lower he gasped and I couldn't resist the chance to taste him so I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He tasted awesome and I growled low in my throat, he moaned into my mouth and battled my tongue that had invaded his mouth.  
Our tongues kept on battling for a few moments without a real winner, but then I pulled away for air and to help me keep in check so I wouldn't do anything I would regret.  
Even though most of my mind was filled with thoughts about Mattie, his taste, his smell, I still remembered where we were. I couldn't let my needs and desires overtake when I was here on the accusation of being a sex-driven pervert.

We were still both breathing a little harder than normal when Mattie moved from my lap to my side and sat down right beside me as close as he could. I was disappointed to lose his warmth on me but I knew why he did it. We were a couple for 20 years already but always just behind closed doors and in the safe borders of Canada, now we would be out in the open, at least with the last person we wanted to know about us.  
The person whose judgment we feared the most. So I grabbed his hand to assure him I would be there and started a conversation to distract him. The awesome me would always try to make things as easy as possible for the one I love.

"So what were you up to those last few days you didn't call the awesome me?"  
"Francis dragged me around France and to see Arthur. He was not amused to see us this suddenly but it was funny. I don't get to see him much… He never let me rest. When we came home I just went to sleep. When you got him yesterday I was happy to have some time alone but…" he squeezed my hand and left the end unspoken but I understood. He wanted to be the one I had taken away.  
I squeezed back "I hope you had a good time despite the dragging. Maybe if you're allowed to go you could visit my house and I could show you a good time"  
He hit me with his free hand "Stop turning everything sexual Gil!"  
"How can I not with somebody this awesomely cute glued to my side? And may I remind you who was it that turned my perfectly innocent request into something sexual?"  
He giggled a little but also blushed again

We just sat there for the next few minutes leaning against each other and holding hands forgetting the world around us until the front door opened. Either somebody else had a key to this house or Francis was home. I sat up a little straighter and waited for Francis to come into the living room. I could feel Mattie's nervousness and tied to assure him by readjusting my hand in his and gripping it a little tighter.

And then he entered the room carrying grocery bags.  
His face was unreadable. I couldn't tell, was he angry, happy, would he approve, would we have to break up?

"W-welcome home, Francis!" Mattie said shyly I just nodded.  
"I'm home! How was your day Mathieu? "  
"Ok... T-thank you for inviting Gil over!" He said smiling a little. Even though the smile was small he looked truly happy in my eyes.  
Francis kept silent for a while, his poker face still in place and sat down on an armchair across from us. "So am I right to assume Gilbert told you about why he is here?" Francis said still just talking to Mattie  
"I-I think… He told me you would test if he loves me!"  
"Oui, that's one side. But it doesn't matter if he loves you if it is one sided!"  
"I am way too awesome to force Mattie or anybody else to date me!"  
"Well… Mathieu?"  
"I-I l-love G-Gil! And I want to see him more often!" Poor Mattie was forced to admit his feelings but I was very happy to hear those words. I was every time he spoke them so I squeezed his hand again. Francis watchful eyes took in our interaction but still nothing showed on his face.  
"Not enough to satisfy me but a good start. It is lunch time. Mathieu will you help me with the preparations?"  
"The awesome me can help too!" I didn't want Mattie to be alone with Francis. He is my best friends and knows about my many faults. I told Mattie about most of them but there were some I didn't want anybody to know and they could lead to Mattie hating me. My greatest fear!  
"No! Mathieu?"  
"O-Ok!" Mattie said slowly standing up to follow Francis who was already standing in the doorway with his grocery bags, but I kept holding his hand as long as I could and Mattie looked into my eyes. It now was his turn to assure me everything would be alright. In his eyes all I could see was love and a certainty you normally couldn't see with him. He was absolutely sure things would work out. He then looked away and I let go of his hand and watched him walking after Francis leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

How long would it take to prepare lunch?  
What would they talk about?  
How could they leave the awesome me alone with my worried thoughts?  
Would we be allowed to date?  
Why was I this worried?  
Francis lived for l'amour and we love each other. But still Francis was wearing a poker face the whole time. But at least he was calm and gave us a chance. It was a good sign wasn't it? But with rage the awesome me would know where I stood but it would also be the worst possible outcome. Never seeing Mattie again would be a lot worse than dating him under the watchful eyes of Francis like some 13 year old trying to impress his girlfriend's parents.

I was deep in my thoughts when I felt something on my knee. I looked down and saw Mattie's polar bear looking up to me with his paw on my knee. "So you were here the whole time?"  
"Who!"  
"Do you want us to be together?"  
"Who!"  
"I thought so! I'm sorry Gilbird stayed at home maybe you can come visit him… Just tell Francis about Mattie and the awesome me!"  
"Who?"  
"I thought you had heard… Did you already forget Kuma?" I said lifting the white bear onto my lap. I shortened his name to the part which was always the same because I never got which of the many names Mattie gave him was the right but the bear seemed to be content with that arrangement.  
"Who~!"  
"Stupid Franny. Ignoring you! But good work!" I began to pet him. He seemed to like it and laid down on my lap turning to his side.  
"Whhhooo~~"  
"You missed me didn't you?"  
"Who!"  
"Yeah, the awesome me missed you too."

It was nice sitting there doing familiar things when I was so unsure of where I stood before.

Like I said before love fucks you up. Before I met Mattie I would never have acted that way. Every time things got complicated with girls or boys I would be out and away as fast as possible. There always was some war or fighting I could use as an excuse, most of them thought I was some high ranked solider anyway.  
But with Mattie things were different. Not only does he know my real 'job' but I even went here to get the approval of the bride's father. It had fucked up my usual awesome ways a lot but in turn I got an awesome, cute boyfriend who makes awesome pancakes and has a place called New Prussia.

Thinking about these things raised my mood a lot and I began smiling a little.  
"Who?"  
"Just thinking about how awesome Mattie is"  
"Who?"  
"You two are really hopeless…" I could smell dinner and got a little hungry "I wonder what Francis will say!"  
"Who!"  
"Yeah! You are right everything will end well."

We sat in silence for a minute or two when Mattie into the room wearing an apron. It wasn't frilly or anything like that but it still had some kind of flower print and combined with his tied back hair he was unbelievably cute.  
"Hey Cutie!"  
"Gil! Stop that!" He said blushing "Dinner is ready! Oh, Kumamaru there you are!"  
"Stop what?" I answered standing up and taking the bear with me I went over to Mattie  
"Flirting with me!"  
"How could the awesome me pass up any chance to flirt with somebody this cute? Also it's just flirting… You'd rather I do something else?"  
"Gil! No! Now come with me" He blushed harder, turning and walking away.  
How did he get this resistant to my flirting? But he still blushed that was a good sign.

I followed him through the house to a dining room. The table set with plates, silverware and glasses. Francis wasn't in the room but I could see him through a door leading to the kitchen. On the table two plates were placed on the side facing the door and one on the opposite side.

Mattie took Kuma from my arms and sat him down on the floor next to a filled bowl "Here you go Kumakichi!"  
I slowly approached the table and Mattie also walked there taking off the apron on the way hanging it over the back of a chair and sat down on that chair I sat down next to him.  
His hair was still tied back but one strand had loosened and fell in his face. Mattie didn't seem to mind it which gave me the perfect opportunity to do something other than sitting around and thinking about unawesome things. I reached out and brushed it back behind his ear.  
Mattie turned from looking down on his empty plate and looked at me blushing. "W-what are you doing?"  
"I wanted to see your awesomely cute face!"  
"I am n-not c-cute!"  
"You don't believe the awesome me?" I said stroking his cheek with my thumb while my hand stayed on the side of his face.  
His blush darkened and he looked me into the eyes for the second time that day. His eyes told me he liked the compliments I gave him and showed love but also reluctance to show those things openly. I really wanted to kiss him but I opted to kiss his forehead instead.

Right when I pulled back to look at him again we heard the clatter of dishes from the kitchen and we straightened up. My hand that had been on his cheek just moments before found his hand under the table and I held it for a few moments until he pulled away as soon as Francis came in carrying our dinner and put his hands on the table preventing me from doing things like that again.  
He took away my only chance to touch him since I wouldn't risk doing something that could be considered inappropriate while Francis watched us.

Francis set down a plate of steaming food in front of both of us with the grace of an experienced high class waiter and sat down with his own plate on the opposite of us. He wasn't wearing his poker face anymore but I still couldn't tell what he thought.

Mattie was blushing and looking down "Thank you Francis!"  
"This smells awesome!"  
"Don't flatter me mon amis~ Let's eat before it gets cold, non? Enjoy your meal!"  
"Yeah, let's dig in"  
"Enjoy your meal!"  
We started eating in silence. No one tried to speak.

I was wondering what the two of them could have spoken about while they had been preparing the meal, it really was delicious like everything Francis cooked, except frogs and snails, they are just slimy. It also tasted like the things Mattie would cook although the meal was obviously French.  
Had they spoken about our relationship? About me?  
If they did could Mattie convince Francis?  
Was Francis still set on breaking us up or had he freed himself of the prejudices?  
Shaking of prejudices was a hard thing especially if they had been proven correct for centuries. I had slept around a lot and I am egoistical most of the time but with Mattie things really were different.

We finished our meal without a word but as soon as we had finished Francis started speaking "I'll meet you in the living room after I have cleaned up" With that he stood up and collected dishes.  
"Should I help?" I asked but I was ignored.

When Francis was out of the room with the first load of tableware Mattie spoke up his voice more like a whisper "Maybe we should go to the living room"  
I agreed with him and stood up making a move to help him like a gentleman would but he ignored my help.

What the hell is up with all those French people ignoring my awesome attempts to help?

I silently followed Mattie walking beside him. As soon as we were out of the dining room Mattie reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. His hand was sweaty, so he was just as nervous as me.  
I squeezed his hand for the umpteenth time that day to assure him "You are really shy around others aren't you?" I quietly asked  
"I can't drop my act of feeling nothing special that fast. You knew of this since yesterday, I just heard of it when you walked through the front door two hours ago. You could have called to tell me!" He accused me  
"Well I was kinda drunk yesterday and also Francis was with me the whole time!"  
"You really have to stop drinking so much…"  
Somehow we had reached the living room and had sat down on the same spots as before  
"What did the two of you talk about in the kitchen?"  
"Well… he asked me some stuff but nothing too embarrassing. Mostly if the things you told him were true"  
"Wow he still remembers that after getting drunk in Spain? But that's a good thing right? You told him those things are true, didn't you?"  
"Yeah… But you didn't tell him something embarrassing, did you Gil?"  
"I don't think I have told him much more than the stuff he asked. But I sure as hell didn't tell him about our sexlife or anything!"  
"GIL! Stop saying those things so loud!"  
I leant down and whispered in his ear "So you like it when I whisper those things to you?"  
He blushed and pulled back a little staring into my eyes.  
"Was wäre wenn ich es auf Deutsch sage?" (What if I said it in German?)

I had taught Mattie some German and it was really sexy when he spoke it but he thought it was sexy if I did it.

He blushed darker and hit me. "Gil stop it! Remember where we are!"  
"Then you have to stop it, too" I said in a low voice  
"Stop what?" he asked confused  
"Being sexy!"  
I was hit again and Mattie looked really sexy with his dark blush and trying to glare at me. Only he could look that awesome while blushing. I leant forward the few inches that separated our lips and kissed him. Just lightly and for a short time but even so I could still feel Mattie applying pressure also. I leant my forehead against his. "Mattie you are awesome and I love you. I really hope this ends well."  
"Yeah… I love you, too." I could feel Mattie's face heat up but he still looked me straight in the eyes.  
I sneaked my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while. Looking into each other's eyes and hugging. Just being close. Feeling each other's heartbeat and warmth.

Our awesome, romantic moment was interrupted when somebody, or better Francis, cleared his throat close to us. We jumped and sat up straight again letting go of each other immediately. We or at least I had forgotten that we were still in Francis house and waiting for Francis for just a moment.  
But maybe it would be a bolt and carefree action that would convince Francis.  
I realized threading on thin ice around him was not a good course of action if we wanted to prove our love, but I wouldn't try something else as long as Mattie was this tense around others.  
I relaxed a little when Francis said nothing and just sat down on the armchair he had sat on before. Everything was the same as earlier. The seating, my unsure feelings, Francis staring, Mattie and my unawesome tenseness. But now I was surer about Mattie's feelings and that Francis wasn't that set on breaking us up.

"I have a meeting with my boss today. I'm not going to leave you alone in here since I don't know when I'll be back. You have to come with me and can enjoy the city for a bit. That is if you don't want to go home right away, Gilbert."  
"No way the awesome me will pass up the chance of an awesome date with Mattie! What about you Mattie do you wanna have a date?"  
"Yes!" he answered on impulse looking into my eyes but straight after that he looked down again and blushed deep red.  
I looked away from my cute blushing Canadian and to Francis who was looking at us seemingly a little amused at our interaction but when he realized I was looking at him he wore his poker face again "So it's decided. We should get ready! Gilbert would you like to have a change of clothes or do you want to run around in Paris in the same clothes as yesterday?"  
"Ah… I always have a change of clothes in my car when we go drinking I'll just go and get them!"  
"Oui. Do that. You can use the downstairs bathroom. It's the second door on the left side."  
So I stood up and left the living room to get my stuff but not before I squeezed Mattie's hand again and whispered to him "I'll be right back!"

The trip to my car was quite uneventful and when I got back into the house the living room was empty but I could hear some noises from upstairs so the other two were already getting ready. I went to the bathroom Francis had told me of and went inside changing my clothes and freshening up.  
When I was ready I went outside where I met Francis and Mattie, who were finished already and waiting for me.

I now wore clothes a lot more suitable for a date, instead of a pair of old jeans and a rumpled T-shirt I now wore dark blue jeans ripped in some places the way it was hip right now and a white button-up shirt and a red hooded sweater over that. Mattie had exchanged his slightly oversized red hoodie and loose jeans for a red and white long-sleeved T-Shirt with a Canadian flag design and tight jeans, they weren't really skinny-jeans but they hugged him in all the right places. Francis was dressed the most formal with dress pants a white button-up and a suit-coat his hair tied back with a ribbon.

"You look awesome Mattie!"  
"Gil stop flattering me!" then he started to mumble so I almost missed what he said "you look very good yourself"  
I refrained from commenting on that and was just happy to have heard it.  
Francis cleared his throat "We really have to go now or I'll be late!"  
We agreed and followed him out of the house and to his car. Francis motioned us to sit on the backseat so we did and he got in on the driver's side and drove of after we all had buckled our seatbelts.  
On the ride nobody really talked and I just looked at Mattie or out of the window. The ride also wasn't very long. Francis dropped us off somewhere close to the Champ de Elysee on his way to the meeting with the words "I'll call you later about when I'll get you"

So we were alone, on our first real date after Francis had found out about us, in a city we would never have dared to have a date in, alone for at least an hour or two. Mattie grabbed my hand as soon as Francis was out of sight and started to pull me somewhere. I just followed him since he knew this city a lot better than me but not without asking "Where are we going and what are we going to do now?"  
"Eh…" he began turning so he was now walking backwards facing me. "It's too late to visit tourist spots since they are _packed_ with tourists around this time but I thought we could go shopping for a while…"  
I chuckled about his sudden eagerness "Aren't we kind of tourists too?"  
"Do you really want do really want to spent the limited time we have somewhere queuing and pushed around by people with cameras and stuff?"  
"No! But that would give me a reason to hold you close, kesesese!"  
"You are really stupid you know that!" he huffed turning away  
"Hey… That was a joke! I was never against the shopping idea!"  
I heard giggling from Mattie. He had done that on purpose.  
I stopped walking "That wasn't awesome!"  
"But you look cute when I do that!"  
"There is no way the awesome me is cute!"

I started paying attention to my surroundings and saw that we were standing the Champ de Elysee already. We stopped out argument there and started walking down the street side by side holding hands. "So now where do you want to go shopping here?"  
"I don't know… Let's just walk around a bit it's not like I need anything…" So after Mattie's suggestion we started window shopping along the street. We laughed at stupid displays and stuff, acting like a true couple. We even went into one or two shops trying on clothes that didn't match at all or just looking at all the things they sold. It was a very nice day the only thing reminding us of where we were and why was that Mattie had to do all the talking in French and sometimes people looked at him weird because of his accent.

After we had walked down the street for at least an hour we decided to settle down in a café and both ordered a cup of coffee.  
"It's really nice here"  
"Yeah… Gil?"  
"Hm?" I turned to face him and looked into his eyes.  
When I had turned Mattie pecked me on the lips, in a public place "Ich liebe dich! I am really happy you are doing all of this just for me!" (I love you)  
"Why wouldn't I fight for someone this awesome? Je t'aime! Are you still doubting the awesome me?" (I love you) I hated talking French I always sound stupid when I do but I felt it was necessary after he kissed me and spoke German.  
"Everything is still very new to me. To have somebody who doesn't forget me, who sees me as myself and not my brother and who is even willing to go this far just for me."  
"I still can't see why somebody would mistake you for that brat America. But it's also new for me to feel this unawesome sometimes, especially now and also to be in situations where I don't really know what to do but somehow it all feels right when you smile!"  
"How often do I have to tell you not to badmouth my brother? Even if he is loud, annoying and stupid he is still my brother! I am really happy you admit all of this! You are right we should just see what will happen and everything will work out!" he smiled.  
"Ja..." I kissed him a little harder than he had done before but still gentle, careful and short. When I pulled back the waitress was standing next to our table serving our drinks without a word and leaving straight after.  
We laughed "Do you think she was freaked out to see us kiss? She was trying to flirt with me before after all"  
"No and you shouldn't be that full of yourself all the time she was probably just wondering why you didn't say a word when I clearly spoke French fluently. It's not that frequent that two foreigners eat together that aren't from the same country after all."  
"So you aren't jealous that I'm popular?"  
"You aren't popular you just stand out with your white hair and red eyes!"  
"Aww… Mattie, you are too serious!"  
"No I am not" he laughed.

We drank our coffee in silence until Mattie's phone rang. It startled us and ripped us out of our little harmony bubble. We both knew who would be calling him and looked at each other before he reached into his pants pocket and took the call. "Yes?"  
The rest of the conversation was in French all I understood was Toyota. What did cars have to do with the whole situation?  
The call ended after less than a minute and I looked at Mattie questioningly.  
"So you still don't know a word of French?"  
"I do know some things but most of them don't really help outside the bedroom!"  
"You are a pervert Gil. But well…" he started explaining "Francis meeting ended and after a short private talk with his boss he will drive over here and meet us at that corner!" He pointed to the next street corner and now I realized why there was Toyota in the conversation, there was a Toyota shop at the corner.  
"Stop saying those things you and Francis were the one who taught me all that stuff and I never needed to learn it every time there are people talking French around me there is either you or him around."  
"I don't remember teaching you dirty French…" he teased  
"Well then you'll have to teach me again"  
"Maybe I should, but this time I'll teach you proper French"  
"Sounds good. Will you demonstrate it? Or do I have to learn by words alone?"  
"_Gil!_ Not outside, stop acting so immature and turning every conversation sexual." He blushed  
"What did the awesome me say now? And by the way you started it."  
He blushed a little harder "You know full well what you said so shut up" he said leaning over to kiss me, as soon as I kissed back he pulled back and called the waitress for the bill.  
Little tease.

I paid for both of us even when Mattie protested.

I changed the topic of our conversation while we were standing up and leaving the café "So when will Francis be here?"  
He looked at his watch "It can't be too long if he already called us…"  
"Mmmh…"  
We started slowly walking down the street to the meeting point. When we got there we had to wait a few minutes. While we waited Mattie stood close to me and leant his head on my shoulder, when he did that I put my hand on his waist and pulled him against me slowly rubbing up and down his side never moving my hand very far up or down.

Then Francis car pulled up next to us, I let go of Mattie and we went to the car. I held the door open for Mattie to get in and as soon as he was seated I went over to the other side to get in as well.

"So how was your meeting?" I tried to start a conversation when we were driving back to Francis house  
"Tiring but at least more productive than I anticipated. What about your date?"  
"Ni-"  
Mattie cut me off "Great" Had he finally gathered the courage to talk more openly about our relationship?  
"Good to hear. Do you mind if we go out for dinner? I don't feel like cooking"  
"No not at all"

After Francis got our approval he sharply turned on a corner instead of driving down the street and back home. After a minute or two he pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant that was obviously French. But even from the outside it looked quite cozy. We got out of the car and went into the restaurant the staff seemed to know Francis quite well as they greeted him with his human name but I couldn't understand the rest because they spoke French. They looked at us for some time before speaking to Francis some time and it seemed like he introduced us because our names were said. And they also said something that had Mattie blushing a lot. Whatever he said must have been embarrassing.  
We were seated on a corner table of the restaurant and when I tried to read the menu I groaned. It was entirely in French. "Mattie… Can you help me? I can't understand a word!"  
"Ok…" He started to quietly read the entire menu to me when he had finished I had decided on what I would order and Mattie also closed his menu.  
The waitress came over to our table as soon as we all had closed our menus and took our orders. I quietly whispered to Mattie what I wanted and he ordered it. I felt really stupid then but Mattie must have felt the same the one time he had been in Germany with me.

A few minutes after we had ordered Francis stood up to go to the bathroom and I took the opportunity to ask why Mattie had blushed when Francis had introduced us.  
"He told them you are my boyfriend…"  
"Really? You are not shitting me?"  
"No…"  
Was that a good sign? Or had it just been a way to justify any unnatural behavior or the way we had held hands when we had come in?  
"You think that was a good sign?"  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait"  
That didn't help at all but I had no time to talk to him longer since Francis came back. The rest of our stay we talked about unimportant stuff like economics or other things happening around the world. The conversation was very stiff at the beginning because neither Mattie nor I wanted slip up and talk about things that could upset Francis but it got more casual after some time when Francis moved into more comfortable topics himself. Around dessert he even asked about our date again and we told him a little more about what we did. He just listened and didn't comment at all.

We finished eating and Francis paid before we left the restaurant and went back to Francis house. On the way back Francis spoke up again "You both are going to stay at my house tonight"  
I didn't think Mattie had much of a choice. To get home he would have to get on a plane but I had my car I could just drive back home and escape the awkwardness but there were some things keeping me from just doing that. I didn't feel like driving the long drive back to Berlin this late and also Francis had ordered me to stay and the whole point of my stay in France was to get his approval so I should follow the things he said.  
"Ok I don't feel like driving anyway" I said trying to sound nonchalant

We arrived back at his house in the blink of an eye and got inside where Francis showed me a guestroom to sleep in. The room just across from Mattie's but also right next to Francis'.  
"I am tired so I'll retire for the night you can stay up a little longer but please be quiet. Also if I see you in sleeping each other's bedroom…" He trailed of while turning around and going into his room.

"So are we going to stay up longer?"  
"If you want to…"  
"Hell yes! Who knows when I'll get another chance to see you for this long!"  
"Ok let's go downstairs and watch some TV, ok?"  
"That is probably the best choice… But nothing French it's unawesome if I don't understand a word." So we began walking down the stairs again  
"I'll see what I can do. Maybe there is a DVD or something, I doubt Francis has any English TV channels…"  
"Thanks Mattie!"  
He didn't say anything to this statement and we went into the living room where Mattie moved over to the DVD shelf in search of a movie that had English dub or subtitles. He was making faces at the choice. So I assumed there weren't any good movies…  
"So we have Mr. Bean, Harry Potter part one, East is East and The Chronicles of Narnia…"  
"Why are all of those movies British? I thought he hated England"  
"Yeah that's a good question. Anything you want to watch?"  
"Not really. You?"  
"Nah…"  
So we had nothing to do…  
"What now?"  
I turned him so he was facing me and leant down to kiss him longer and harder than all the times on our date combined, he kissed back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I pulled back after a few seconds and looked into his eyes "We could just do awesome things like this"  
"Ok…" he breathed "but can we sit down?"  
"Ja" I answered pulling him with me over to the couch and pulling him on my lap. Just like this morning he turned himself on my lap so he was straddling me and even initiated a kiss.

I can't say how long we just sat there kissing -not just on the lips- and hugging between the kisses but after a long time we both were out of breath and I also began to get tired. When I tried to look at Mattie whose head was lying on my shoulder I saw that I had managed to give him a hickey on the side of his neck. I had to grin. "Mattie?" I asked after we both were breathing normal again  
"mhh?"  
"Should we go to sleep?"  
"Don't wanna too nice hugging you" he slurred sleepily  
"But we have to! It's unawesomely uncomfortable to sleep sitting up"  
"Idiot!" but he still tried to get up swaying a little because he was half asleep already.  
"You know I could carry you up the stairs if you like hugging me that much"  
"Yeah do that…" He was awesomely compliant when he was sleepy  
I stood up and moved one arm around his shoulders and the other one around the back of his knees to lift him up bridal style. Instead of protesting like he normally would he just wound his arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest closing his eyes. I got him up the stairs and into his room as fast as possible before he fell asleep completely.  
"Mattie you still have to change your clothes"  
"Yes mom." He said taking of his shirt as soon as I had set him down, then his pants followed and he grabbed a large shirt that was lying on his bed to pull it over his head. That shirt reminded me a lot of the gown he had worn as a kid and I had never seen him wearing something like that after growing up. When I slept with him he always just wore his boxers or a shirt and pajama pants. It was very cute. As soon as he had finished changing I kissed him one last time that day "Gute Nacht, Schatz!" (Good night darling)  
"Good Night, Love"

I left his bed room and went into mine as fast as I could before he would continue to act this cute. I really wanted to hold him while we slept but I couldn't do that here, at least not now. Maybe another time, sometime in the future.  
I undressed and went to bed in just my boxers since I had nothing else to wear and fell asleep unexpectedly fast dreaming about Mattie like I often would but the dream was happier than most of the dreams I had over the last year.

* * *

"GIL!" I woke up from my sleep. What had happened for Mattie to be this loud? The moment this thought ended he came running through my bedroom door a piece of paper in one hand and a giant smile on his face. I couldn't even ask what was up when he already jumped onto the bed and held the paper in front of my face. "Gil! Read this!"  
I took the paper from his hands to be able to read it properly. It was a letter.

_Mathieu, Gilbert.  
I thought about everything a lot and came to the conclusion breaking you up is impossible. Mathieu is a grown-up and can make his own decisions and Gilbert seems to have learned to be responsible.  
I have work the whole day, if you leave tell me where you are going. _

_Francis_

_P.S. Mattie I changed your ticket from Paris to Berlin._

So he approved of us. Our goal was accomplished. I felt relieved and happy. My first outward reaction was to pull Mattie into a hug and kissing him full on the mouth. He kissed back after a moment of surprise and initiated the deepening of that kiss I was happy to comply and my tongue invaded his mouth but his fought mine with equal vigor.  
We broke the kiss when we needed air "Mattie you are awesome!"  
"I didn't do anything…"  
"You are wrong you did a lot. Without you we would never have gotten the permission"  
"But… you were the one who initiated this…"  
"The awesome me can initiate a lot of things but we reached our goal because you also fought"  
"Still thank you!" he hugged me closer and kissed me again but the kiss didn't get as far as the last before he pulled back.  
"No! Thank _you!_" I told him "Do you want to come back to Germany with me today?"  
"I'd love to"  
"By the way when do you have to go back to Canada?"  
"On Tuesday…"  
"That's still some time… "  
"But not that much. Do you want to come to Canada with me when I go back?"  
"Yes if I can still get a ticket for that plane!"  
"If Francis could change the ticket that easily I don't think that will be a problem" he laughed  
"Hey… Can we tell Ludwig about us? If Francis knows we don't really have to hide it and I live with him so he deserves to know…"  
"Ok… but then we have to tell Arthur and Alfred also the next time we see them…"  
"I don't really like the idea of America knowing because if he knows the whole world will know but if you wish to…"  
"You really have to stop thinking this lowly of my brother"  
"I am trying!" I said pecking him on the lips  
"Hey no distracting! But if we want to go to Germany today we should get ready. I still have to pack all my stuff"  
"I'll help you. But before that can I use a shower in this house?"  
"Yeah! I'll show you…"  
"Will you take a shower with me?"  
"No! Not here." So he would do it at my home? I have to get back to that when we are in Germany…

I grabbed my clothes from the ground and followed Mattie out of the room. I realized he was still wearing his nightgown like shirt.  
"You know that shirt is really cute" I would really like to get you out of that… of course I left the last part unsaid  
"Hm?"  
"Why aren't you wearing this when I visit you?"  
"I thought you would think it's stupid for a guy to wear something like that…"  
"No it's really cute!"  
"Well then… maybe…" Mattie stopped walking "Here is the bathroom" He opened the door "Towels are on that shelf just call if you need anything else"  
"You know I could need someone to wash my back…"  
"Not a chance Gil. I am not going into that shower with you."  
"That's so not awesome!" but I still went into the bathroom closing the door behind me but not locking it in case Mattie changed his mind.

I quickly took a shower and dressed leaving my hair to air dry. When I stepped out of the bathroom I could smell pancakes so I went down and to the kitchen where I found Mattie baking some of his famous pancakes unfortunately already dressed in his usual red hoodie and loose jeans. I slowly moved towards him while he was too concentrated to realize I was behind him.  
I hugged him from behind "This smells awesome!"  
He almost dropped the spatula he used to turn his pancakes "EH! GIL! The pancakes will be ready in a second can you let go of me?"  
I did as he asked and sat down on the table.

"Who?"  
"Oh hey there good morning! We'll go and see Gilbird today!"  
The bear trotted away without answering when he heard Mattie setting something on the ground I assumed it was Kuma's breakfast.  
He then came over to the table placing two plates both with a huge stack of pancakes and drowning in maple syrup on the table sat down beside me and started to eat. I also ate my pancakes and did the dishes after we had finished while Mattie went upstairs to start packing.  
When I had finished the dishes I send a text message to Francis telling him that I would be taking Mattie with me to Germany and made my way up the stairs.

We finished packing and getting everything into my car relatively fast we even had packed Kuma but we would almost have forgotten him if he hadn't moved to lay in our way while we were packing the car. Sometime while we were packing I got an answer from Francis in which he told me he was alright with it but that I should tell Mattie to call him in the evening. I told Mattie just that and he nodded.  
Soon we were on our way back to Germany and into a new life without hiding.

* * *

**It's OVER 9000! Not really but almost... (With A/N it is) My neck and back hurt from sitting all day on the pc and typing half of this and it's around 3AM… But it's still Christmas so I for once kept my deadline \(^.^)/  
**_**Because I rushed this I couldn't proofread all the stuff I wrote today. Please tell me if there is something I phrased weird or if I used wrong words!**_

**Now I have to start working on my literature class project for the rest of my winter break… So still more writing… and also reading…  
And then there is my math project…  
So don't expect the next chapter too fast just because I finished this on time…**

**I'll leave it up to you to decide if Gilbert is just imagining Kumajiro is talking or if he is really talking and Gil understands him. If something in the dialogue is unclear or simply not understandable please tell me and I will tell you what should be there instead of who, or just tell me I should add a whole translation… **

**By the way… A Trabbi is a Trabant, a small car from East Germany it was build when they were still their own country and you had to wait for about 20 years to get one. Most of the cars parts are made from plastic or so I am told by my mother…**

**Please review^^  
or fav or alert  
anything that lets me know you like my story is fine^_^**


End file.
